


Mi Némesis

by SolmarieTheDarkVampire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolmarieTheDarkVampire/pseuds/SolmarieTheDarkVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras casi 20 años de la muerte de Harry Potter y la desaparición de su esposo, Draco Malfoy. Su hija, Lily Malfoy Potter, regresará a buscar no solo la verdad tras aquel funesto ataque, sino a recuperar todo lo que por ley y por derecho le pertenece…</p><p>La joven buscara sobre todo venganza sobre las personas que lastimaron a aquellos que ella tanto amaba y a quienes aun casi 20 años más tarde la joven recuerda tras lleno de sangre a un héroe del mundo mágico y lleno de dolorosas y desgarradoras lágrimas y gritos de un corazón hecho pedazos…</p><p>un corazón muriendo junto al amor de su vida…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El regreso al mundo mágico

Sus ojos verde esmeralda se reflejaban en los cristales empañados por la lluvia que en el exterior azotaba Londres Muggle. Su mente divagaba entre  recuerdos, comentarios e historias escuchadas a lo largo de sus 20 años de vida.

Lily Potter Malfoy se preguntaba quienes habrían sido sus padres verdaderos, porque esa joven, a pesar de ser una gran y poderosa bruja, sin duda era una de las pocas personas que jamás conocieron a sus padres. Solo conocía a sus amigos, pero siempre que tocaba el tema ellos le rehuían la mirada, tartamudeaban unos momentos y luego le decían que era algo de lo que no querían hablar.

La cuestión es… que ella necesitaba saber sobre sus orígenes. Necesitaba conocer al dueño anterior de sus propios ojos verde brillante y al señor de su refinada y fina educación. Necesitaba saber por qué ellos estaban muertos y ella no…

La cosa era… que tenía muchas dudas que nadie quería responderle por mas que ella insistía.

Unos brazos en su cintura y un beso en su rubia cabellera le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Su esmeraldina mirada miro al hombre tras ella. De cabellos azabaches y ojos azules, de fino porte y costosa educación. Blaise Zabini hijo, era su prometido.

Se habían conocido en una tarde lluviosa cuando Lily tuviera 15 años. La joven lloraba frente a la tumba de quienes, un día cualquiera, descubrió eran sus padres. El joven se le había quedado mirando con una mirada de dolor mientras la joven seguía murmurando cosas con desesperación.

Desde ese día primero tuvieron una sana relación de amigos, esa amistad con los meses y los años se convirtió en el amor mutuo y fortalecido que ahora les alimentaba una determinación que ambos habían tomado.

\- Segura de lo que harás?

Y Blaise pudo constatar la mirada determinada de los Potter… esa mirada que indicaba que por mas que lo intentaran no lograrían cambiar lo que quería hacer. También pudo ser partícipe de la sonrisa cruel y despiadada, esa sonrisa que su padre Blaise Zabini y su progenitor Ronald Weasley, había muchas veces visto en la mirada de uno de sus amigos.

Claro que esa parte de la historia él no se la contaría a su novia, era mejor que ella lo descubriera por sí misma.

\- Haré que me devuelvan lo que le quitaron a mis padres por la fuerza

La voz de la joven le saco de sus recuerdos y el la apretó mas contra su cuerpo en una muda petición de que no hiciera esa locura. Pero ella tenía esa mirada que su padre Ronald Weasley había aprendido a admirar en su mejor amigo, antiguo héroe del mundo mágico, Harry Potter.

**Una semana mas tarde**

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban delante del caldero chorreante, justo el bar que daba al Callejón Diagón, la única entrada de Londres Mágico. Ambos encapuchados y tomados de la mano se adelantaron a la entrada. El cantinero ya no era Tom, ahora en su lugar había un hombre mas joven, de cabello rizado y de un rojo vivo. Sus ojos amenazantes de un dorado intenso le hicieron pensar a la joven Potter que quizás se tratase de algún hombre lobo que trataba de salir adelante. Dorados y Verdes se conectaron en algún momento del trayecto, su mirada rivalizaba con la suya y claro, como toda una Malfoy, la joven Lily fue la ganadora de la contienda.

Luego de ese fugaz encuentro entraron al Callejón Diagón, como todos los días al año en el mundo mágico, el Callejón Diagón estaba a rebosar. Se hacía muy difícil caminar entre esas calles sin chocar ni tropezar con algún mago, bruja o ente mágico. Lily se sostenía la capucha para que no fuese a caérsele. Iban directo a Gringotts y a pesar de eso la joven no podía quitar los ojos de las distintas tiendas que había en el trayecto.

Era la primera vez que se adentraba en ese mundo y todo era nuevo para ella…  Sus esmeraldas se fijaron en cada detalle de Gringotts.

Desde sus paredes revestidas de imágenes, que se movían de un cuadro a otro, hasta los arrugados duendes que atendían a los clientes que iban a sacar dinero. Aun recordaba la primera vez que viera una de esas criaturas en uno de sus libros de estudios. Cuando fue a preguntarle a su maestro este se había puesto pálido, había tartamudeado y rápidamente había cambiado el ritmo de la clase.

Pero ahí estaba en ese día, a pocos pasos de que uno de ellos le mirara y le hablara.  Los miraba curiosamente, casi como una niña que comenzaba a conocer todo lo que contenía su mundo. Los duendes eran criaturas bajitas, tanto que tenían que subirse en cubículos de madera para alcanzar el mostrador. Sus orejas puntiagudas en algunos eran inclinadas hacia abajo en otros eran hacia los lados dándole un aspecto realmente siniestro con esa cara de mal humor que la mayoría se gastaban. La mayoría eran casi calvos, solo con unos hilos de cabellos a los lados de sus orejas y otros tantos en la parte trasera que, solo algunos, se ataban en una coleta baja. El que les acababa de llamar llevaba unos espejuelos de media luna y una expresión algo de recelo al vernos con las capuchas.

Blaise se quito la capucha haciendo que el duende mirara hacia su lado en muda pregunta que no sería respondida por el momento. El muchacho busco entre sus bolsillos sacando una llave de plata con inscripciones antiguos en el mango. Los diminutos y rasgados ojos del duende casi se salen de sus orbitas al ver la llave la tomo indicándoles que le siguieran sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Lily siguió a su novio en silencio por toda la vía donde los duendes se movían en carritos extraños que ella nunca había visto. Ahora que caminaba tras el Lily podía ver claramente la ropa que portaba. un traje algo desgastado en color café, su camisa tenía cuello alto que se lo ataba con la corbata de lazo. Los pantalones, del mismo conjunto que la chaqueta, le quedaban algo cortos dejando ver los calcetines blancos antes de llegar a los zapatos de tacón bajo que resonaba silenciosamente en los suelos de madera brillosa que en ese momento ella misma pisaba con algo de desconfianza.

Se quedaron frente a la puerta mientras el duende abría la puerta en total silencio y luego le devolvía la llave a su prometido. Los ojos de Lily se abrieron en demasía al ver todas esas montañas de monedas de distintos colores. En un lado estaban apilada una montana de monedas doradas, mientras del otro lado estaban las mas pequeñas, pero de un color plateado. El duende, servicial como eran todos ellos, le concedía cuatro bolsas que lleno a partes iguales con cien monedas doradas – tanto doradas como plateadas -, repartidas a 50 monedas por cada bolsa…

\- Vamos, debemos buscar donde quedarnos

Hablo por fin su novio guardando las bolsas llenas de monedas en la mochila. Era impresionante como su novio sabia como moverse en ese mundo que para ella era tan desconocido, pero claro contaba con que el le mostrara como llevar a cabo todo eso que él hacía, quería saber que mas podría ganar ahí…

Desde su fortuna, hasta la casa de su padre.

De esa casa recordaba poco. Su belleza, su magnificencia, sus grandes y hermosos jardines. Las sonrisas de sus padres cuando ella salía adelante en un nuevo hechizo a sus tiernos 3 años, así como a ella le gustaba espiarles mientras sus padres pasaban tiempo juntos. Paseando por los jardines con las manos sujetas tras su espalda, abrazados el uno al otro.

Pero en algún momento de sus recuerdos, estos se llenaban de gritos y llanto. Gritos pertenecientes a un padre amoroso, la voz de un padre amoroso gritando el nombre de su progenitor. En ese trayecto de sus recuerdos su mente se llenaba de imágenes de un padre lleno de dolor y angustia mientras abrazaba un cuerpo sin vida. Recordaba también como aparecía ese anciano y otro chico pelirrojo. Recordaba ver como el anciano se abrazaba al de cabellos rubios diciéndole cosas al oído para intentar mitigar su magia, controlarla y que no lastimara a su padre. El pelirrojo mientras tanto se acercaba a ella y le abrazaba.

 Solo en ese momento la pequeña Lily se daba cuenta de que ella también lloraba desgarradoramente…

Lloraba la muerte de su padre… De Harry Potter…

Lily?

Fue en ese momento que Lily Potter Malfoy regreso de sus memorias. Cuando las firmes manos de su prometido rodearon su cintura y sus labios besaron su cabellera. A través del cristal de la ventana Blaise Zabini fue capaz de ver el huracanado centenar de emociones que corroían a su prometida por dentro.

Dolor, tristeza, angustia, desesperación… y odio… odio hacia todos esos que arruinaron la vida de su padre y la suya propia.

Blaise Zabini era consciente de las pesadillas que aun ahora, 15 años mas tarde, esa joven que debía estar llena de vida y alegría la seguían persiguiendo en las noches. El mismo había sido testigo de cómo Lily despertaba en las noches tras horribles pesadillas de un pasado que hace mucho que había ocurrido. La había arrullado cuando, tras despertar de esa pesadilla, ella se abrazara a su cuerpo sollozando…

Llamando a un padre que jamás respondería a sus plegarias… Llamando a un padre que dio su vida hacia 15 anos en vano…

Y eso precisamente era lo que Lily y el iban a remediar en ese mundo. Porque ni a él ni a Lily le interesaba vivir en el mundo mágico. Ese mundo que achicaba la voluntad de aquellos que eran descendientes de los antiguos Mortifagos…

A pesar de que su descendencia no tenga culpa de lo que sus padres hicieron en el pasado. Aun así eran humillados por ellas cada día de sus vidas…

Por eso… por eso el les odiaba tanto o mas que la chica que ahora se abrazaba a su cuerpo en medio de un suspiro. Esa chica que afirmaba el abrazo, acto y preámbulo al mar de lágrimas que deja salir cuando las visiones comienzan a invadir su mente…

Por eso la amaba y daría su vida por ella… Así como Harry Potter dio su vida por ella y su padre hacia ya 15 años atrás.

Y era por sus memorias que ellos recuperarían lo que les pertenecía…

Absolutamente TODO!


	2. Visita a los weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily visita a la familia Weasley, luego de tanto tiempo lejos, constatando todo lo que ah cambiado la vida y el sufrimiento que esta familia ah tenido que pasar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la tardanza, pero eh empezado la universidad y pues no había podido actualizar ^^
> 
> pero aquí tienen el segundo capitulo.

Capítulo 2  
Visita a los Weasley

Era increíble ver como la casa la familia Weasley ya no era lo que hace casi 20 años había sido. La casa estaba casi destruida, la mujer con sus cabellos rojos ya casi blancos a totalidad en ese momento intentaba controlar las plagas de su jardín. Pero la edad había pausado sus pasos y los pequeños duendes traviesos del jardín se le escapaban cada vez que intentaba acabarlos.

Esa mujer que hace 20 años era una mujer alegre y que siempre sonreía. Ahora solo se veía en su rostro la tristeza de los anos y la pérdida de muchos seres queridos. Tras ella salió de la casa una hermosa mujer, también pelirroja, que se acerco a ella para ayudarle.

Ginny Weasley, en algún momento también había sido una joven llena de ilusiones y sueños. Pero tras morir sus hermanos en la guerra la joven se había visto destrozada por la desesperación de esa perdida. Perdió las ganas de seguir adelante y de tener una familia propia.

Para qué?... ese era su argumento.

Que para que tuviera una familia que el ministerio, corrupto ya a esas alturas, se aseguraría de destruir. Su única ilusión era la pequeña y hermosa niña que salió corriendo de la casa para juguetear en el jardincito.

Su hija… era producto de una borrachera, pero “y qué?” era su argumento a ese error… Ella la querría igual mas que a su vida y ahí de quien intentase tocarle un pelo a la pequeña Molly Weasley Longbottom. Y claro ahí venia llegando el galante esposo de la pelirroja, Neville Longbottom, aunque en el pasado todos se burlaban del chico… ahora era un adonis en persona…

En fin…

La vida de esta familia se había visto destruida por las malas lenguas y la injusticia del ministerio…

^_^

POR MERLIN!!!!!

Si! Era esa la exclamación que se habían imaginado apenas pasaron por la entrada de la destartalada reja de la casa. Las expresiones de absoluta incredulidad convirtiéndose en esa de alegría. Los labios de la anciana temblando mientras mostraban esa exquisita sonrisa llena de alegría.

ASÍ LA HABÍA IMAGINADO!

Corriendo a sus brazos para abrazarle. Sentirse nuevamente en sus brazos y llorar como niña pequeña su desgracia. Ser abrazada por cada uno de sus pocos integrantes y luego reír toda la tarde recordando el pasado…

Si esa última parte seria la mejor de todas…  
La vida había sido cruel para toda esa familia, pero si Merlín nos apoyaba todo eso desaparecería sin duda.

\- Quieres pastel querida? –

La mirada se queda colgada de sus esmeraldas y una sonrisa tonta abandona los labios de la matriarca de los weasley, seguido nuevamente por un ataque de llanto. Y es que la mujer no podía creer tenerles allí en su mesa sentados.

\- ¿Por qué…te…gusta…el…pastel…verdad?

La pregunta es lanzada aun en medio de sus sollozos incrédulos y la joven asiente con una sonrisa. Sus cabellos azabaches sueltos en totalidad, lacios como lo fueron los de Draco Malfoy en un pasado y tan azabaches como lo fue el de Harry Potter en algún momento del pasado. Llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco con una camisa roja, sobre esto llevaba la túnica con capucha que no se quitaba cuando salía.

Una sonrisa sincera fue la respuesta a su pregunta

\- Si, sra. weasley claro que me gusta el pastel

La mujer había, prácticamente, chillado emocionada sirviéndole un pedazo pronunciado que Lily se comió con todo el gusto del mundo. Tras ella le siguieron los demás miembros de la mesa, comiendo en silencio y con aparente tranquilidad.

Seria esa casa la que vería todo lo que harían los jóvenes por recuperar lo que les pertenecía.

Esas paredes hace 20 años atrás habían sido testigo de la historia de amor mas aterradora que ellos viesen. Esas paredes habían sido capaces de ver el dolor de dos amantes que estaban divididos por sus respectivos bandos. Uno por obligación dirigiendo el bando del bien, mientras al otro le habían marcado a base de amenazas y miedos.

Historia que ahora le tocaba a ellos conocer y por muchas promesas que había hecho a muchas personas en el pasado que Molly Weasley le contaría a todos ellos como había comenzado todo y por mas que doliera…

También su desastroso y triste final a manos de quienes Draco creyó eran sus aliados…

20 años antes

Había sido una tarde hermosa. Primero un romántico paseo por los jardines de la mansión Potter, luego una comida para ellos dos en el centro del laberinto que ya para esas alturas conocían como la palma de su mano. Tenían planeado en la tarde salir con su hija al centro comercial para que se distrajera un poco, pero la tarde se torno oscura…

Demasiado oscura…

Era tarde ya, todos dormían en la casa. Su hija Lily en su alcoba portando un pijama que le regalase su tía Ginny el día de su cumpleaños abrazada a su peluche en forma de dragón que le regalase su abuelo Lucius Malfoy. Mientras Harry y Draco dormían abrazados en su alcoba luego de una apasionada entrega apenas se vieron solos.

Estando todos dormidos no vieron cuando la clara luz de la noche iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Como una oscuridad palpable se adentraba a los dominios de la mansión. No fue hasta que su hija comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente que ambos jóvenes despertaron agitadamente encontrándose rodeados de Mortífagos en busca de venganza.

En medio de la conmoción Dracologro escapar a punta de imperdonables. Nadie había logrado detenerle así que llego a la alcoba de su hija lanzando hechizos a diestra y a siniestra. Nadie lograría separarle de su hija.

Fue justo cuando el lograba abrazar el tembloroso cuerpo de su hija que escucho como todos los Mortífagos se reunían tras ellos. Todo se dio tan rápido que ni el mismo supo cómo había pasado. Uno de los hombres enmascarados le apunto con su varita, Draco escondió a su hija tras su cuerpo para servirle de escudo humano si era necesario, escucho que pronunciaba el conjuro asesino

AVADA KADABRA

Pero pasaron los minutos y nada pasaba. Unos interminables segundos mas tarde Lily comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente y al abrir los ojos se encontró con su esposo, el hombre que amaba, el padre de su hija… de rodillas en el suelo, frente a ellos dos…

Su mente se negaba a aceptar lo que había pasado… por increíble que fuese…

Aun después de recibirla directamente Harry Potter conservaba un poco de vida en sus ojos, suficiente para dedicarle una sonrisa a ambos, una débil caricia a su hija en el rostro y un beso apagado por la falta de vida en su cuerpo antes de caer a su lado sin vida.

Y todo lo demás fue demasiado rápido. La casa se lleno de aurores que les protegieron de los siguientes ataques. Albus Dumbledore se acerco a Draco abrazándole cuando este se descontrolara mágicamente y buscara de matar al maldito que había acabado con su vida feliz. Mientras el pelirrojo, mejor amigo de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley se acercaba a una temblorosa Lily Potter que bien se vio en sus brazos se dio cuenta de las tristes y dolorosas lágrimas que rondaban por sus mejillas…

No lo creía…  
Eran esos ojos sin vida los que le miraban desde el rostro de su padre…  
Eran esos ojos sin vida los que le perseguirían por siempre en sueños…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les gusto?
> 
> por favor tómese un tiempo para dejar un cortito comentario ^^
> 
> para ti quizás no sea gran cosa, pero para mi sera una gran, gran alegría saber que opinan y me darán ganas de seguirla y no dejarla abandonada ^^.


	3. Memorias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily, con ayuda de Molly Weasley, conocerá brevemente el comienzo de la historia de amor de sus padres y comprenderá, en parte, que para la sociedad enemigos son enemigos toda la vida...

Capítulo 3  
Memorias 

No bien se habían acostado la mayoría habían despertado agitados unas horas mas tarde cuando Lily despertase entre gritos y con el rostro bañado en lagrimas. Su magia se había desplegado por un momento, fue eso precisamente lo que les despertase. El sentimiento de una magia que cobijaba no solo odio hacia todos aquellos que una vez le hicieron sufrir viendo morir a uno de sus padres frente a ella, sino también el dolor precisamente de presenciar algo tan ruin, la angustia de ver a un padre feliz y alegre ser consumido poco a poco por el dolor hasta que, años mas tarde, se reunió con su padre en el mas allá.

Fue esa mezcla de sentimientos lo que les llevo esa madrugada a todos a reunirse en el comedor de la pequeña casa. GinnyWeasley portando un ligero camisón de color café, con el cabello recogido con ayuda de unas ligas para el cabello, NevilleLongbottom abrazado a su hija Molly y que ocasionalmente lanzaba un disimulado bostezo, Ronald Weasley con una cara de perros recostado sobre la silla apunto de quedarse dormido y una sonriente MollyWeasley que miraba a la joven causante de su desvelo.

Esa noche comenzarían a conocer la historia que la llevo a quedarse sola a tan corta edad…

**Apenas podía creer la magnificencia de ese castillo antiguo. Los espíritus de… de gente que no conocía y esperaba conocer su historia. Las paredes firmemente conservadas a pesar de los siglos que llevaban confeccionadas, los suelos de losetas finas y brillosas, los candelabros con estilo medieval que iluminaba su camino hacia el gran comedor.**

**Portaba solo con 11 años de edad y con esa edad sus esmeraldas veían como se iba introduciendo en un mundo que no conocía. Su guía hace tiempo que había desaparecido tras una pared cuando él, y sus dos nuevos amigos, llegaron a la intersección. Allí se encontró con quien, en su inocencia, el comparo con un ángel caído**

**Sin saber que ese niño arrogante y de burlonas, grises y hermosas iris dirigidas hacia sus dos nuevos amigos, en un futuro muy, pero MUY lejano llegaría a ser su mas grande amor en la vida.**

**Por no decir el único…**

**Con ese primer y muy mal encuentro se creó la rivalidad que por esos dos años fue lo que les ayudo a esconder la relación que surgió en su sexto año de colegio. Por que debían entender que ambos eran enemigos mortales.**

**Uno el futuro héroe del mundo mágico, de grandes y fieles ideales, de nobles sentimientos. De verdes iris y apuesto semblante. Mientras su compañero a pesar de ser igual o mas hermoso que su amoroso león, podía llegar a ser considerado lo que no era en realidad. Déspota, orgulloso, cruel, traicionero, tramposo…**

**En fin…**   
**Todas las cualidades que solemos pensar para todos aquellos que trabajan del bando enemigo o del lado del mal en persona.**

**Todo comenzó con un juego de enamorados. Se encontraba en ese momento en el comedor tomando su desayuno, no solía esperar nada en el correo matutino así que se había levantado para retirarse antes de que llegasen todas esas lechuzas.**

**Fue en la biblioteca que recibió su paquete con una gran sorpresa. Desato el presente de la pata de la lechuza, la cual salió volando por la ventana señal de que no esperaba ninguna respuesta a su obsequio. Harry veía todo el paquete con desconfiada expresión, pero finalmente la curiosidad pudo mas que sus sospechas y acabo abriendo el delicado envoltorio.**

**Una exclamación de sorpresa fue lo que le recibió. Un delicado y costoso relicario fue lo que cayó sobre su regazo con una inscripción en latín que él no sabía entender lo mas mínimo. Junto con el paquete venia una caja de dulces y una tarjeta que Harry se apresuro a abrir intrigado en quien le enviaría esa clase de regalos.**

**Grande fue su desilusión al ver que no venia firmada, así que se puso a leer la tarjeta…**

  
_**Un humilde regalo para mi humilde príncipe** _   
_**Algo digno de un rey o de un héroe** _   
_**Espero sea de su agrado mi señor** _   


**Era algo informal pero que podía precisar tal vez fuese con miedo de que fuese rechazado sin dudarlo. Se coloco el relicario en el cuello y comenzó a comerse los dulces. Debia admitir que eran costosos y por tanto con una delicia en el paladar que se hicieron su dulce preferido.**

**Los próximos meses los regalos continuaron llegando a la misma hora y al mismo lugar. Eran cosas delicadas, pero que su admirador sabia que él había visto en algún momento de su vida. Por eso comenzó a pensar que era alguien que siempre andaba a su alrededor.**

**Esperaba ansioso su próximo obsequio. Era la hora indicada cuando la lechuza entro a la biblioteca volando, se detuvo frente a él con un elegante aleteo y extendió su paquete. Harry lo tomo ansiosamente, le entrego un bocadillo y para su sorpresa la lechuza espero su respuesta.**

**Abrio el paquete con rapidez y para su mayor sorpresa un anillo de oro con incrustaciones de esmeraldas fue lo que le recibió. Tomo la nota luego de colocarse el anillo, lo admiro unos momentos y sonrió procediendo a leer la nota.**

  
_**Lo eh visto en un aparador en el centro comercial** _   
_**Sus perlas preciosas me recordaron a sus esmeraldas** _   
_**Espero sea de su agrado y permita a este humilde enamorado** _   
_**La dicha de vérselo puesto…** _   


__

  
_**Con todo su amor hacia usted** _   
_**D.M.** _   


**\- ¿D.M.?**

**¡¡¡¿POR QUE TENIA QUE HACERLO TAN DIFICIL?!!! Se encontró así mismo anotando una respuesta rápida, afirmativa, para su admirador secreto. Una vez la lechuza salió de su lugar de estudio Harry hizo muchas cosas menos estudiar esa tarde…**

**El futuro héroe mágico no podía hacer otra cosa mas que soñar despierto con el amor de su vida. Con su admirador secreto enamorado de él.**

**Entro al lugar todo nervioso, habían quedado en verse en la biblioteca. Había un area que era para encuentros estudiantiles y ahí era donde se encontrarían. Se arreglo el alborotado cabello en vano, puso su uniforme en su sitio, acomodo su mochila sobre su hombro y tras un suspiro entro al lugar.**

**Se quedo congelado en su sitio cuando le vio parado frente a la ventana.**

**\- ¿Malfoy?**

**El aludido se giro cuando escucho que le llamaban y le sonrió algo cohibido. Debió imaginar que el único con esas iniciales era su peor enemigo. Pero ese chico de ahí no parecía en nada el dracomalfoy al que él estaba acostumbrado.**

**\- viniste**   
**\- pues ya ves que si**

**Su sonrisa desapareció poco a poco ante su tono de voz. Le vio mirar al suelo y apretar sus puños con fuerza.**

**“Si Malfoy, siente lo que Ronald ah sentido desde que le humillas. Siente el dolor que Hermione ah sentido cada vez que le llamas sangre sucia.”**

**Fue su pensamiento antes de verle suspirar débilmente y escuchar su voz trémula. Le dio curiosidad el ver a ese nuevo Malfoy que nunca había visto.**

**\- ¿Te sientes defraudado de que fuese yo?**

**Le extraño que no le mirase en ningún momento. Esperaba escuchar su risa endemoniada llena de burla, pero mas bien parecía que Draco se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento.**

**\- Pues aun no me haz hecho nada, así que no te puedo dar una razón afirmativa**

**Su semblante tomo un gesto herido, de profundo dolor. Se mordió los labios y ese simple gesto le gano una oleada de excitación palpable en todo el cuerpo.**

**\- ¿Por qué habría de lastimarte?**   
**\- ¿Que quieres Malfoy?**   
**\- Solo quería una oportunidad…**   
**\- ¿de qué?**

**Su mirada toco fondo. En ella lejos de ver burla o desprecio se encontró con la mas clara y abierta mirada. En sus ojos grises se encontré con la esperanza de ser amigos y quizás algo mas…**

**Y esa revelación le causo un estremecimiento de anticipación**   
**Para ese momento Harry supo que estaba atado a esos diamantes que tenia Draco Malfoy por ojos.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿te ah gustado? ^^ ¿no?
> 
> igual deja un comentario que me hará feliz tanto leer sus palabras, así como sus comentarios negativos (pero con respecto conste) y aprender en que debo seguir aprendiendo ^^


	4. Reconociendo Sentimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pequeñas escenas de la relación de harry y draco. momentos difíciles que pasaron en su camino hacia la felicidad...
> 
> y todo... por no ser de la misma casa T.T

¿Era posible enamorarse de su peor enemigo?

Pues Harry Potter claramente que lo había sentido en carne propia esa misma tarde. Cuando esos ojos que el comparaba con unos diamantes se encontraran con los suyos por pura casualidad y casi enseguida se pusieran de acuerdo sin usar palabras.

Draco salió primero del área donde todos los chicos usaban del lago. Dándole oportunidad de formar alguna excusa con sus amigos y luego seguirle. Cuando lo tuvo al frente pudo precisar que jamás amaría tanto como lo había amado a el y que querría, sin duda, compartir su vida con él.

En ese momento Draco tenía una expresión que Harry últimamente solia verle mucho. No era tristeza, mas bien parecía resignación. Y Harry se descubrió así mismo pensando que quizás fuese egoísta el no reconocer ante sus amigos la relación que ambos tenían.

Así con ese pensamiento en mente Harry se acerco a Draco esa tarde y le abrazo para a continuación atrapar sus labios en un beso apasionado. Como respuesta a todas sus dudas Draco rodeo su cuello con sus brazos respondiendo al beso con toda la pasión acumulada de los últimos días.

**Un suspiro abandono los labios del rubio haciendo que Harry abriese sus ojos admirando esa luna oscura sobre sus cabezas. acaricio esos cabellos platinados dejandole pensar unos minutos antes de hacer la pregunta.**

**\- ¿Que te preocupa?**

**Se encontraban recostados en el césped. Harry sobre el suelo y Draco apoyado en su pecho. Le escucho suspirar y comenzar a jugar con el borde de la túnica de su novio.**

**\- ¿Te avergüenzas de mi?**

**Y Harry se vio sorprendido por completo**

**\- No, como crees**   
**\- ¿entonces por que me ignoras en clase o me rechazas cuando paso a saludarte?**

**Draco hizo un gesto de dolor infinito y se levanto de su sitio. No se alejo mucho, solo se quedo allí sentado en la roca viendo el lago ensimismado. Comenzaba a pensar que esa relación no llegaría a ningún lado…**

**\- ¿Un león y una serpiente no tienen futuro verdad?**

**Y ante el silencio de Harry Draco sintió unos enormes deseos de llorar. Harry no tuvo tiempo ni a reaccionar cuando Draco se retiro del lugar con el corazón lastimado.**

**A veces solo el silencio confirmaba lo que quizás tu no pensaras….**   
**Y Harry lo entendió esa tarde cuando ya era tarde…**

Las siguientes semanas Harry intento hablar con su novio en vano. Ahora era la orgullosa serpiente la que le esquivaba. Cuando se encontraban en el pasillo Draco sacaba cualquier excusa si así se escapaba de la conversación que sabia Harry quería tener con el. El león por otra parte sentía que se volvería loco de un momento a otro.

Así que un día cuando Draco iba caminando solo por el pasillo Harry le salió al encuentro y le acorralo contra la pared. Usando sus brazos como barrotes humanos para que Draco no pudiese escapar esa vez.

\- Tenemos que hablar Dragón  
\- No tenemos nada que hablar… no me seguirás hiriendo Griffindor

Harry suspiro y le miro determinado.

\- ¿Que quieres Serpiente? – le mira con verdadera determinación – ¿quieres que le diga a los cuatro vientos que amo a la serpiente mas orgullosa de los Slytherin?¿Quieres que le diga a mis amigos que eres el dueño de mi corazón?¿Quieres que te baje la luna? –

Harry estaba desesperado y comenzaba a hablar sin pensar. Solo dejando que su corazón hablara y no su mente como siempre había sido durante su relación con Draco. Draco en cambio le miraba atónito y se soltó de sus brazos con dolor.

\- NO ME BASTA CON ESO GRIFFINDOR IDIOTA! – le grito con el dolor asaltándole en los diamantes que Harry amaba – NO ME BASTA CON TUS BESOS, CON TUS MANOS… NO ME BASTA CON QUE ME TOMES EN ALGUN SALON VACIO!!!

Harry sintió que el corazón se le encogía en el pecho. Intento abrazarle, pero Draco solo se soltó de su agarre y le miro con molestia. Cuanto guardaba dentro? Cuanto le odiaba ya su serpiente?

\- Quiero poder hablarte en público… quiero que no solo les sonrías a ellos sin vergüenza ante el mundo… no quiero tener que esperar a que todos salgan del salón para poder acercarme para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños

Con cada oración la voz de Draco se hacia mas y mas delgada. Le sentía sollozar para cuando se tapo el rostro con las manos y Harry no pudo hacer mas que abrazarle dejándole llorar en su pecho. Jamás en la vida pensó en lastimarle de esa forma. Miro hacia el techo y suspiro lleno de arrepentimiento…

Para él tampoco era suficiente ya con las migajas que cada uno pudiese dar del día arduo que pasaba. Viéndose en la biblioteca en las noches para pasar un rato juntos y antes del alba tener que separarse para volver a ser los enemigos que todos conocían.

\- Ya no quiero tener que fingir peleas para tener tu atención en mi Harry – le mira con las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas – soy una serpiente Griffindor, pero también tengo corazón…

Y en ese momento Harry supo precisamente que su relación quizás no tuviese futuro. No porque no se amaran, sino porque el mundo les vería con malos ojos. Y sabían, ambos, que esos sentimientos jamás dejarían de atormentarles…

**Días mas tarde**

Era sábado… SABADO!

Cuando, hace 6 años, cualquiera le hubiese dicho que estudiar en una escuela mágica sería tan agotador como una escuela regular Harry se le hubiera reído en la cara. Pero ahora por si mismo entendía que así era. Antes era solo difícil, pero en esos momentos críticos de su relación Harry no solo la encontraba difícil, sino que también tenía problemas de concentración.

Hacía días que no veía a Draco en la escuela. Hacía días que no se reunía con él en las noches. Y por primera vez en esos dos años juntos Harry sintió que lo estaba perdiendo. El día le era pesado, a pesar de las clases que tomaba. Pociones, encantamientos, herbologia y hasta Historia de la magia no era suficientes para hacerle olvidar esa desesperación que comenzaba a aquietar su corazón.

\- HARRY!

Me gire con una sonrisa al escuchar su voz y le atrape en un beso apasionado, el cual él me correspondió. Le tumbe sobre una de las mesas dispuesto a poseerle allí mismo sin importarme que alguien nos viese.

Desde ese momento estaba hecho…  
Mi amor estaba esclavizado a ese rubio de ojos plata…

Y por el sería capaz hasta de enfrentar a todos los leones juntos…


	5. Pelea entre leones

**Harry había entrado ese día a la sala común de Griffindor, para estupor de todos sus compañeros, con DracoMalfoy. Poco le importaban las malas miradas, ni los susurros, pero apenas uno vino y le escupió a Draco Harry le saco la varita en plena cara y le apunto a la nariz sin pensarlo demasiado.**

**\- que pasa Harry?**

**Esa era la voz de Hermione Granger interponiéndose entre el y el otro chico que temblaba como una hoja. Harry bajo la varita y miro primero al chico y luego alrededor con una mirada seria.**

**\- Quiero hablar con todos ustedes, y solo lo diré una vez…**

**Hermione se preocupo al verle tan serio. Se sentó en el sofá y espero, al lado de Ron, a que su amigo comenzara a hablar. Era obvio que si había traído a la serpiente, algo tenía que ver con él.**

**\- DracoMalfoy es mi pareja y el próximo que le levanto siquiera un dedo para señalarle va a conocer de que es capaz Harry Potter por defender lo que es suyo entendido!**

**Hermione abrió los ojos como platos impresionada, Ron abrió la boca unos segundos antes de cerrarla y fruncir los labios peligrosamente callado. Los demás solo comenzaron a murmurar mientras otros salían de la casa común con aire ofendido. Pero a mi solo me interesaban aquellos que solían ser mis amigos…**

**\- puedo contar con ustedes?**

**Ron como respuesta se levanto de su asiento, miro a Draco con cinismo y luego miro a Harry con verdadero aire ofendido.**

**\- si tu quieres olvidar que nos ah humillado durante todos estos años allá tu, pero yo no lo olvidare – mira a Draco con son amenazante – jamás aceptare a una serpiente como amigo, son traicioneras y tramposas**

**Luego salió con un grupo de chicos que iban saliendo. Draco miraba al suelo en todo momento y apretaba mi mano fuertemente en cuanto los chicos comenzaron a rechazarle. Hermione suspiro pesadamente y se levanto. Le vi que lo pensó unos minutos y me sonrió obligando a Draco que levantase la cabeza indicándole que ante todo debía estar orgulloso de ser lo que era.**

**\- El corazón no sabe de casa ni enemistades.**

**Harry sonrió y Hermione, a pesar de tenerle pavor a hacerlo, abrazo a Draco. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y miro a Harry nuevamente antes de abandonar el lugar. Fue entonces que, en la soledad de la sala común, Draco rompió en llanto siendo abrazado casi enseguida por Harry. El león le aferro por la cintura cuando Draco le abrazara llorando desgarradoramente.**

**Ahora el sentía en carne propia lo que el mismo había hecho sentir a muchas personas con sus prejuicios.**

**Harry por su parte siempre recordaría la reacción de aquellos que alguna vez se habían hecho pasar por sus amigos. Aquellos que alguna vez habían sido humillados por el hombre que el amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero también era consciente del esfuerzo que debió hacer la serpiente que tenia por pareja. Sabia, por experiencia propia, el cómo debió morderse la lengua muchas veces para no gritarles a todos allí en respuesta a sus insultos. En ese momento tan crítico de su relación y su vida Harry James Potter descubrió quienes eran sus verdaderos amigos y quienes se dejaron llevar por el prejuicio. Prejuicio que alguna vez criticaron a muerte en el príncipe de las serpientes.**

**Fue duro entender para el que Ronald Weasley, quien creía su mejor e inseparable amigo, resulto ser uno de esos amigos. Debía tener fuerza por ambos. Por un Draco que a pesar de que intentaba llevarse bien con quienes desde siempre habían sido sus enemigos, veía que tal vez resultara un esfuerzo en vano. Por el mismo, porque para su sorpresa descubrió también a muy buenos amigos, algunos que esperaba otros simplemente le sorprendieron.**

**Pero la cosa no se quedo allí, los Griffindor simplemente no dejarían las cosas pasar y eso Draco lo entendió esa tarde.**

**Draco y Hermione en ese momento se encontraban en la sala común a solas. La chica sentada sobre un mullido sofá de color café frente a la chimenea mientras intentaba leer ignorando el andar enjaulado de la serpiente. Su caminar de izquierda a derecha, su insistencia de mirar el reloj cada cinco segundos y sus leves resoplidos durante esa última hora la estaban desquiciando. Cerro el libro con fuerza, haciendo un sonido sordo que atrajo la atención del chico y se levanto del sofá mirándole mas que molesta.**

**\- DracoMalfoy siéntate de una vez que me estas poniendo ansiosa!**

**Ella ahí tratando de distraerse para no verse presa del pánico y Draco echando todo eso por la borda. Entendía que estuviese preocupado, pero eso no quería decir que exasperara a los demás con su andar nervioso y lleno de preocupación.**

**\- Ya debería de haber llegado hermione**   
**\- ya le hemos esperado suficiente, vamos a buscarle**

**Y así ambos salieron a buscarlo. A mitad de la noche cuando sabían que estaban infringiendo las normas de la escuela los dos chicos solo podían pensar en la preocupación y la angustia que les estaba azotando sus respectivos corazones. Uno, el de una amiga angustiada, otro el de un corazón enamorado y lleno de ansiedad…**

\- ¡¿Por qué se detiene?!

Estaban en lo mas interesante y la mujer simplemente se había detenido en esa parte!  No tuvo tiempo ni a pelear demasiado cuando su novio le había tapado la boca y la mujer salía presurosa hacia el recibidor. Decir que no entendía lo que pasaba era poco, pero nadie le explico.

Se escondió en una de las salas de la mágica casa, desde donde podía oír a la mujer hablando con un hombre. Según su voz podía precisar que era un hombre mayor, tal vez de 50 y tantos años, de buena educación y a quien de seguro no le alegraba estar en esa humilde morada. En cambio la voz de la Sra. Weasley mostraba mucho nerviosismo y el leve tinte de que su voz temblaba.

¿Estaba por echarse a llorar?

Miro a su novio también cubierto con su capucha, su rostro demasiado serio para la sonrisa que hace poco le veía mostrar a todos. Volvió su atención a la conversación que tenían ambos mayores en la salita-recibidor de la humilde casa.

\- Ya sabe…  
\- por favor… no tengo nada mas…  
\- eso no es de mi incumbencia señora, su hijo está siendo reclutado y debe ir

¿Reclutado? ¿Reclutado para que cosa? Escuchamos el portazo y como la mujer se ponía a llorar desgarradoramente. Ginny se le abrazo con rapidez y la mujer con sus canitas a la vista le abrazo de vuelta con verdadera desesperación. Su único hijo estaba siendo reclutado para una lucha que sabíamos tenían perdida…

\- “Esas mismas lágrimas debió derramar mi padre durante muchos años cuando mi papa muriese en vano.”

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar mi mente de esos pensamientos que no venían al caso. Pero a pesar de todo esa imagen frente a nosotros no evito que todo en mi interior se removiera.

\- Ginny llévate a mama a tu casa por favor

Y la mujer había estallado, le había girado a mirar y se había aferrado al cuerpo de su hijo. Como si con ese actuar pudiese dar atrás al tiempo y cambiar lo que acababa de pasar. Ron le había abrazado de vuelta, comenzando a acariciar sus cabellos moteados con hilos de plata y se había inclinado hacia ella para murmurarle cosas al oído mientras la mujer continuaba sollozando.

No podía hacer otra cosa que abrazar a mi novio con fuerza con la certeza de que si se supiese de que estuviese vivo yo estaría pasando por lo mismo que la sra. Molly Weasley.

Por esa tarde ya no podríamos continuar.

\- Iremos a dar un paseo

Esa era nuestra forma de darles el espacio y la privacidad que como familia necesitaban. Y no pude sentir la punzada de los celos al recordar que yo nunca pude y no podría sentir los brazos de mi padre rodearme…

Ellos me habían negado esa dicha hace mas de 10 años…

Finalmente decidí dar el paseo yo sola. Camine durante horas y horas, al final suspire aceptando que me encontraba irremediablemente perdida en la ciudad. Mis perdidos pasos me dirigieron a una hermosa propiedad que reconocí como la de mis padres…

Ahora convertida en un museo…

Y casi inmediatamente mi mente de serpiente comenzó a fraguar una forma de indicar…

“La heredera de los Potter-Malfoy ha venido por lo que es suyo!!”

\- Es una buena forma de vengar todas las muertes inocentes…

Comente antes de comprar una entrada al “museo” y entrar con el próximo grupito con una sonrisa de maldad cuando al girar a un lado me encontré con el mismo Ministro de Magia dando saludos a todos.

“Hoy hare temblar al ministerio mismo con mi aparición”


	6. Recuerdos, Nostalgia y Remembranzas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lily visita la antigua casa de sus padres y recuerda momentos tanto buenos como malos entre esas paredes.

Me senté en la salita en donde alguna vez jugué con mis padres. Era el recibidor de la mansión, los muebles eran casi exactos a los que teníamos en ese salón. Casi exactos, porque estos no tenían el aroma de la colonia que usaba mi padre.

La chica que conducía el tour por las distintas habitaciones decía algo que yo no escuchaba. Mi mirada se había quedado clavada en el cuadro que se levantaba en la pared del recibidor. Los rostros de mis papas a esas alturas eran manchas borrosas en mi mente y estando ahí viendo un retrato de ellos era lo mas cercano que jamás llegaría a estar de ellos.

El cuadro había sido colgado allí por los organizadores de la agencia, puesto que este anteriormente se encontraba en la sala familiar. Allí donde se reunían la familia, sus cercanos y sus amistades. Un cuadro en el que yo también aparecía con meses de nacida. Gire la mirada hacia un lado mío, hacia la alta figura de un hombre vestido con traje, sus cabellos canosos y las arrugas en su rostro hacían honor a la historia que debía trazar tras sus pasos.

\- Se veían felices  
\- “eran felices” si, eso parece

El sonrió de forma cínica e intento mirarme. Rápidamente yo escondí mi cabeza disimuladamente mas en mi capucha. Acomodando mis cabellos rubios-platino en la capucha para que no se viesen, mi mirada esmeralda se dirigió nuevamente al cuadro. Enfocándola en los ojos plata de mi padre, mi mano acaricio el cuadro con anhelo justo cuando la chica anunciaba que comenzaríamos el recorrido.

Una sonrisa socarrona salió de mis labios…  
Eso se acababa allí en ese preciso momento…

Pero les permitiría a esos niños ilusionados que conociesen la historia que el ministerio quería que ellos conociesen. Luego me aseguraría de que el Quisquilloso, ahora dirigido por Luna Lovegood, publicara la verdadera historia de lo que había sucedido aquella espantosa noche.

Pero claro, primero debía saber que estaban diciendo mis enemigos…

Así que de esa forma y con la determinación de conocer mas las mentiras que decían me acerque al primer salón que presentaría escondida entre la multitud.

Entramos al salón familiar. Casi pude sentir el aroma de las rosas en los floreros o de los panecillos que Dubby, elfo domestico que trabaja por gusto para su familia, dejaba en la mesa cada mañana para que los comiera. Me remonte al pasado, cuando escondida tras la puerta escuchaba a mis padres riendo en el salón. El sonido del sofá al caer sobre este y como poco a poco, sin saber realmente lo que significaban esos sonidos, el salón se comenzaba a llenar de gemidos y palabras dichas con el más grande amor que jamás vi en una pareja.

\- Bueno este es el salón comedor donde Harry Potter recibía a sus visitas y donde se supone que debió pasar muchas horas con su familia

Sin mas la chica se dirigió a la cocina, que quedaba en la puerta de la izquierda. Allí no habían cambiado nada. Mi padre, Draco Malfoy, se había asegurado de conjurar hasta el último mueble para que no se deteriorara. Me acerque a uno de ellos acariciando la pulida madera y nuevamente las imágenes escondidas en mi cabeza volvían a resurgir.

El verles ir de un lado a otro en la cocina. Harry Potter terminando la comida por que Draco Malfoy sería un experto en pociones, pero no podía hacer ni un pan tostado sin que se le quemase, mientras este se dedicaba a poner la mesa. Recordaba las miradas discretas de uno a otro, las sonrisas cómplices, los besos robados, las sutiles caricias cuando se rozaban y como luego se dirigían a comer a mi lado.

Nuevamente la voz inalterable de la chica me saca de mis recuerdos

\- En gustos culinarios el joven Malfoy hacia gala de todos sus conocimientos, mas cuando se trataba de cocinar al modo Muggle era el joven Potter quien cocinaba los alimentos.

No fueron las palabras, sino la forma en que lo dijo que hizo que mi sangre hirviera. Ese tono despectivo cuando menciono el apellido Malfoy. Esa mirada de suficiencia cuando unos minutos mas tarde indico que se dirigirían al despacho de Harry Potter…

Ah no!

\- Disculpe, que ahí en esta puerta?

La chica volteo hacia donde yo señalaba y indico con voz fría que se trataba del dormitorio que Draco había usado durante un poco tiempo de su embarazo. Luego continúo su camino hacia donde ella creía que era mas importante.

El despacho de mi papa si había tenido cambios. Recordaba que Harry Potter no gustaba de los lujos y ese despacho tenia demasiados adornos costosos. En ese momento los recuerdos quedaron atorados en mi mente, ese despacho no lucia como el que había tenido en vida Harry Potter.

Luego del despacho nos dirigimos al que había sido mi dormitorio. Ella entro primero, como en todos lugares que habían visitado, luego entro el grupito al que ella guiaba.

\- Este era el dormitorio de su hija, Lily Potter Malfoy. Durante el ataque la niña fue puesta a salvo de los Mortifagos y jamás se supo de ella nuevamente – la chica mira un retrato en uno de los estantes – algunos aun dicen que algún día ella regresara para tomar lo que es suyo

Y por primera vez ella había dicho algo que era correcto. Volvio a salir al pasillo y antes de salir mi mirada recorrió la pulcra alcoba con gesto ausente.

Ese había sido el último lugar donde había visto a mis padres vivos antes del ataque…

Un “puff” me saco de mis cavilaciones y frente a mi se encontraban por lo menos 10 elfos domésticos que me miraban expectantes. Los lideraba el que recordaba era Dubby. Su semblante se arrugo un poco cuando sonrío y, dejando de lado sus modales modernos, el elfo se echo a llorar y se abrazo a mis piernas…

\- Amita, amita Lily gracias a merlin esta usted bien

Me alarmaron sus sollozos, atraería a los demás hacia nosotros. Me arrodille y me quite la capucha dejando que mis rizos dorados cayeran por mi hombro derecho en una trenza que llegaba a mi cintura y le mire con los ojos esmeraldas que el recordaba haber visto en los ojos de mi padre durante muchos anos…

\- AMA LILY!!!!

Todos los elfos se abrazaron a mi cuerpo mientras lloraban exageradamente por algo que, a mi entender, no era gran cosa.

\- ya ya… necesito que me ayuden en algo bueno

Ellos asintieron vehementes y leales a sus señores, mis padres. Se pararon delante de mi esperando ordenes. Por primera vez en esos minutos me sentí importante en medio de todo este torbellino de emociones que me estaba atacando.

\- estamos a sus ordenes amita   
\- bueno necesito que se dividan, dos de ustedes iran por el señor lupin y el señor snape bueno?

Dos de ellos desaparecieron en medio de dos “pufs” seguidos. Dubby y los demás aun esperaban expectantes.

\- los demás haremos esto…

Y me arrodille en el suelo para explicarles mi plan…

20 minutos más tarde

Miraba el cuadro que colgaba de la pared en mi alcoba. Me había quitado la túnica que me cubría. Mis vestiduras eran un vestido de fiesta en color violeta claro. Los manguillos estaban atados a mi cuello con cordones que tenían algunas joyas preciosas, el escote no era nada pronunciado, pero dejaba a la vista un poco de mis senos. El mismo se ajustaba en la parte superior de mi cuerpo y caia en pliegues libres luego de mi cintura dando un aire majestuoso y de alta sociedad. Mis cabellos los elfos terminaban de atarlo en un bonito peinado que lo ataba con un broche que alguna vez utilizo Draco para atar mis propios cabellos mientras aun esa mansión era nuestra. Y para terminar las joyas tenían el emblema de los potter, los tacones finos y de taco alto que termine de atar con una hebilla.

Los elfos aparecieron con un “puff” y se arrodillaron ante mi antes de dar su informe.

\- hemos dado el mensaje a los señores snape amita potter  
\- bien, gracias vuelvan a la cocina

Desaparecen con un puff. Me giro a los demás que asintieron sabiendo que ya era tiempo de llevar a cabo lo que tenia en mente. Que el ministerio comprendiera que ya no eran dueños de esa majestuosa mansión y que los duendes solo seguirían a los dueños autenticos…

Osea…

A mi…

 


	7. Encerrada

Mientras bajaba las escaleras no podía evitar que las sutiles imágenes inundaran mi cabeza. Hacia 10 años que no pisaba esa mansión, pero los recuerdos que compartiera con mis padres siendo una pequeña niña de 8 años aun estaban vividos en mi cabeza.

 

Muchas veces había visto a mi abuela, Narcissa Malfoy, bajar las escaleras ataviada con sus mejores ropajes. Su mirada altiva y su rostro mostrando el orgullo de las mujeres Malfoy. Sus cabellos impecables cayendo por su espalda, en ocasiones rizados mas otras veces lacios como eran naturalmente. Su fina figura ataviada siempre con hermosos ropajes y costosas telas que le hacían ver como la hermosa mujer que siempre había sido. Y esas sandalias que a mas de una hacia rabiar de envidia.

 

Y yo siendo una chiquilla siempre bajaba tras ella intentando imitar sus gestos y sus pasos elegantes. Con mis sencillas ropas. Recuerdo que ella se quedaba al pie de las escaleras observándome con una cariñosa sonrisa y me aplaudía mientras halagaba mis avances.

 

- Muy bien querida – me decía en medio de su sonrisa 

- excelente princesa – esa había sido la voz de mi padre Draco

 

Entonces me olvidaba de ser elegante como toda niña pequeña y bajaba las escaleras corriendo para brincar a los padres de un sonriente Draco Malfoy mientras le llenaba la mejilla de alegres besos que le hacían reír animadamente.

 

Y ahí estaba ese día cumpliendo mi sueño de ser la dama que mi abuela, Narcissa Malfoy, hubiera deseado que fuese. Mi mano, adornada por los guantes en color violáceo claro, se paseaba por el barandal de las escaleras sin hacer ruido. El vestido ajustado a mi figura era pateado sutilmente cada vez que bajaba un escalón evitando el pisarlo.

 

Recuerda que las señoritas instruidas no miran al suelo mientras caminan Lily

 

Recordé las enseñanzas de mi abuela en antaño. Casi podía verla entre los invitados que me miraban sin poder creer lo que veían. Mis cabellos dorados cayendo por mi hombro izquierdo en un elegante peinado, mis esmeraldas siempre fijas en el aterrado ministro mientras mis rosados labios sonreían elegantemente terminando de bajar las escaleras.

 

Todas las miradas me miraron distintas ese día. Los niños me miraban con atención, los jóvenes con deseo y las jovencitas con envidias. Pero ninguno de ellos sabía quien era yo. En cambio el ministro que si sabia quien era yo me miraba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Hiperventilaba sin parar, sus mejillas estaban infladas y sus labios temblaban sin saber que decir.

 

Pero yo si sabia que iba a decir sin pensarlo.

 

- Soy Lily Potter Malfoy, dueña y señora de esta mansión y desde hoy su querido museo se cierra…

 

El gran ministro de magia había chillado encolerizado y yo había sonreído con suficiencia. Ya tenia todo planeado sin que el supiese nada. La mirada del ministro sobre mi era de total desprecio. Su mirada me veía como la escoria que el pensaba que era. Para el era horrible ver a un ex – mortifago con un mago o bruja decente, pero era peor aun el ver a sus descendientes como yo el reclamar lo que era suyo.

 

Y ahí estaba yo, vestida como toda una jovencita delante de uno de los culpables del ataque sucedido en esa misma casa hace 15 años atrás.  

 

- sacaros de aquí!

 

Comenzó a gritar quizás pensando que yo me echaría a correr. Pero yo estaba en lo correcto, yo era la que estaba bien y el era el que estaba mal. Camine hacia el sin inmutarme, zapateando el vestido para no tropezarme con la tela y luego le encare sin miramiento ninguno.

 

- sáqueme usted mismo si se atreve ministro

 

Todos miraban atónitos lo que allí pasaba y yo le sonreí como toda slytherin. Con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que tantas veces le había copiado al padre que con seis años yo había imaginado en mi cabeza. Puesto que nunca tuve una foto de el en la que enfocar mi imaginación.

 

**- Mama haz visto a Lily?**

**la mujer se giro con el tazón de comida en su mano izquierda y un cucharon con el que estaba moviendo el contenido en la derecha. Tras su hija Ginny venían Ronald y Blaise con un semblante de preocupacion genuina.**

**- no, no la eh visto... - les mira preocupada - por que?**

**Blaise suspiro y se dio la vuelta, tomo la capa que usabamos y salio de la casa sin decirle nada a nadie. Su mente solo podia precisar mi imagen tras los barrotes...**

 

**Tal cual estaba en esos momentos...**

 

- Ahí pertenecen la gente de tu calaña!!!

 

De mi calaña!!! Le agarre por el pescuezo pegándole con violencia a los barrotes mágicos que habían en la recamara. Jamas, jamas... pero jamas de los jamases permitiría que la imagen de mis padres fuera pisoteada por alguien como ese hombre.

 

El ministro había chillado aterrado cuando la alcoba había comenzado a vibrar por mi magia a descontrol total. Mis ojos verdes tomaron un tono plata líquido mientras le obligaba a verme.

 

- escúcheme bien ministro de cuarta, si se atreve a volver a hablar mal de mis padres estos barrotes serán poco para mi escucho?

 

EL asintió rápidamente y cuando yo le solté había, prácticamente, corrido a donde sus guardias para salir del lugar. Sonreí mirando el lugar y suspire. 

 

Volví a rememorar lo que alguna vez había sucedido en esa alcoba. Casi podía ver a mis padres en el suelo siendo pateado horriblemente mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. Recuerdo también mis lagrimas descontroladas cuando me habían arrastrado lejos de mi rubio padre y como este había gritado apenas yo había sido arrastrada fuera de la recamara por dos hombres que habían sido asesinados por quien luego yo supe que se llamaba Zabini…

 

Blaise Zabini padre y justo a su lado había un chiquillo que en el presente era el hombre que amaba…

 

**Horas mas tarde**

 

- COMO QUE NO!! ME DEJARAN VERLA EN ESTE MOMENTO!!

 

Mas de uno tembló cuando el hombre les agarro por la ropa a cada uno sin problemas. No había nada peor que un hombre lobo cabreado y ellos lo sabían. Así que guiados por el terror ellos habían cedido el paso al hombre.

 

\- ¡¿Lily?!

\- Hola tío

- HOLA TIO! ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES QUE DECIR JOVENCITA!

- Si…

 

Le volví a decir sin alterarme y Remus Jonathan Lupin de Snape había gruñido con molestia, mas yo no me había inmutado lo mas mínimo. Le vi acariciarse las sienes y luego mirarme preocupado.

 

- te sacare…

- no… no te llame para eso

\- ¿entonces...?

 

Le sonreí con verdadera sonrisa slytherin y mi tío agradeció no ser el objetivo de mis pensamientos. Le entregue unos documentos y el me miro sin entender.

 

- quiero que los publique el quisquilloso, ya hable con Luna y con su hija

- que planeas hija

- haré que el mundo conozca lo que realmente le hicieron a mi padre

 

Y Lupin había sonreído también…

 

La siguiente mañana el mundo mágico conocería parte de la verdad que encerraba la horrible muerte del príncipe de las serpientes. Eso ocasionaría que los pocos Slytherin que aun quedaban se levantaran en busca de justicia a su injusta muerte…

 

- y todo será con la causante de los rumores tras las rejas…

 

Así ni el ministerio podría probar que era yo quien los infundía…


	8. Rumores

Mientras Lily continuaba presa en su propia mansión los rumores que se estaban desatando desde la primera edición especial del quisquilloso publicado hace un mes los pocos slytherin sobrevivientes habían comenzado a reunirse en el pueblo. Ya no temian por ellos, ya no querían que miles de chicos terminasen como DracoMalfoy y nadie hiciera nada.

 

Asi que esa noche estaba en el local escuchando lo que ellos decían. Pocos hablaban de un hombre que podría con todos ellos juntos y liberar a la chica. Pero la cuestión era que pocos se atreverían a enfrentar al ministerio…

 

A mitad de la velada ubique unos ojos verdes idénticos a los de lily, con ese mismo brillo y ese mismo peligro de serpiente que en pocos había conocido. NO todos tenían la misma balanza que tenían Potter y su hija. 

 

Asi que estaba completamente lleno de curiosidad cuando sali siguiéndole.

 

Se metió en un callejón y le segui. AL momento siguiente estaba apresado contra una pared con una varita ilegal apuntándome en la garganta.

 

- por que me sigues muchacho?

 

Su voz era elegante y suave, eso significaba que se había criado en la alta sociedad o que había tenido instrucción para defenderse en esta. Sus manos aunque tenían heridas y cicatrices indicaban que poco o nada de trabajo habían realizado en su vida. Y Sus ojos verdes, siempre podrían ser un engaño realizado con el hechizo glamour.

 

- solo quería saber por que se retiraba?

 

Me miro con sendas sospechas, pero me solto y fui a caer al suelo con pesadez. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que estaba sobre el suelo por bastante altura.

 

- no te creo nada  
- pero es la verdad…

 

**Recostada en la cama me encontraba cuando el ministro se apareció con la usual mirada prepotente y la bandeja con comida. La paso por debajo de la puerta y ni me movi de mi sitio. Siempre podría conjurar mi propia comida sin que ellos se diesen cuenta…**

**No por nada había sido criada por mortifagos, sabia conjuros que nunca había existidos por la única razón de que yo los había creado hace poco.**

**Algo tenia que hacer una chica como yo para defenderse de magos malditos como ellos.**

**-a ver como saldrás de aquí**

**No le mire tampoco y con un movimiento de mi pierna la puerta se cerro en su cara. Aun mirando al techo podía escuchar en mis recuerdos las nanas que mi padre me cantaba para dormir.**

**Me levante del lecho con un suspiro y comencé a rebuscar en las estanterías algo para leer. Al halar un pequeño diario creyendo que era mío me di cuenta que era la letra de Draco Malfoy…**

**Asi que interesada me dispuse a leer las primeras páginas sentada sobre la cama en posición india.**

“Las primeras horas luego de que saliésemos a buscar a mi león salvaje fueron horribles. El sentir como lo iba perdiendo poco a poco. El ver ante mis ojos como todo lo que estábamos logrando hasta el momento no tenia razón de ser, por queel era el optimista… era el quien se la pasaba repitiéndome cada minuto del dia que todo se resolvería…

 

Pero ante lo que estaba ocurriendo como podía yo pensar que todo iria bien.

Cuando le encontramos en ese pasillo todo ensangrentado y con signos de haber tenido un duelo, el corazón me brinco en el pecho. Nisiquiera Hermione me pudo retener cuando corri a su lado buscando aterrado su pulso. Mismo que encontré, débil e inseguro, pero allí estaba en su cuello.

 

- Hermione rápido ahí que llevarle a la enfermería

 

La chica parecía congelada en su sitio. En primer lugar pensé que me miraba a mi, culpándome de la dolorosa situación en la que estaba su amigo, pero luego me di cuenta que no era asi. Me levante lentamente y me gire, aun con mas lentitud, solo para encontrarme con el primer y peor mensaje que veria en mi vida….

 

SERPIENTE TRAIDORA…  
CADA VEZ QUE TE DESCUIDES  
PERDERAS ALGO IMPORTANTE

 

Asi que esa noche decidi no descuidarme, estar siempre a alerta. Entre Hermione y yo le llevamos a la enfermería, sin saber realmente lo que le diríamos a la enfermera.

 

- No sabemos que ah ocurrido – comenzó ella con voz tremula y angustiada  
- pero digame que puede curarle por favor

 

La mirada que nos mostrara la enfermera y su calma sonrisa nos hizo suspirar aliviados.

 

 

Una hora más tarde todos estaban de acuerdo con Draco Malfoy. Luego de ese incidente en el que casi perdían a su mejor amigo por las rencillas de unos prejuiciosos sin escrupulos todos entendían que la mejor manera de proteger a su amigo era el que se escondiese. Pero todos ahí sabían tan bien como Draco que Harry Potter jamas dejaría atrás al hombre que amaba.

 

Asi que esa misma noche Albus Dumbledore hablo con SeverusSnape, tutor legal del joven malfoy, para tener su autorización de que los chicos fuesen sacados del colegio a mas tardar esa semana y conseguirles un hogar con el cual comenzaran sus vidas llenas de amor…

 

Hasta que llegase la hora de luchar contra el que no debía ser nombrado. Claro que Severus quería a su ahijado como si fuese su propio hijo,  asi que no tardo en dar su consentimiento aun en contra de los deseos de los padres del muchacho.

 

Para cuando llegaron a su nuevo hogar. Draco se quedo mirando el lugar con mirada critica y luego sonrióabrazándose a Harry emocionado.

 

- nuestra primera casa –

 

Le dijo emocionado y Harry asintió con una sonrisa igual de emocionada que la suya. Una carcajada lleno el lugar cuando Draco se vio en los brazos de Harry y le vio dirigirse a la entrada de la casa. Paso el umbral en los brazos de su esposo y casi al instante se vieron rodeados de los amables duendes domésticos liderados por el siempre servicial elfo domestico Dubby.

 

- bienvenidos a su casa amos…

 

Y la sonrisa de ambos no pudo ser mas luminosa y emocionante ante la vida que tendrían de ahora en adelante.”

 

Repentinamente toda la sala se había llenado de un silencioso e incomodo meditar. Ginny abrazada a su hija, quien dormia en sus brazos, Neville a su vez abrazaba a su esposa. Ronald se encontraba parado en la ventana de la sala mirando al horizonte, su rostro reflejaba una mirada llena de anhelo y dolor, sobre todo mucho dolor del pasado. Un pasado tormentoso y lleno de angustia, como todo los griffindors que alguna vez amaron a una serpiente.

 

En fin…

 

Blaise miraba a Ron con la misma mirada que su padre, aun sin saberlo Ron, miraba a la lejanía. Casi como si deseara que todo diera atrás todos los años perdidos y por la entrada entrara un hermoso hombre que el extrañaba con toda su alma. Por que como decían muchos con mucha razón.

 

No ahí peor dolor que el de un amante que ah perdido a quien le complementa. El estar vivo a costa de saber que su amor podría estar vivo si el hubiera estado a su lado en aquel momento trágico.

 

Pero para Ron, quizás el dolor mas grande fuese que su esposo murió solo y de la manera mas atroz posible. O eso era lo que el temia con todas sus fuerzas. El que nunca pudo ver su cuerpo y solo pudo hacerse a la idea de que su esposo había muerto. Un suspiro salio de sus labios que causo un ligero estremecimiento en mi pareja. 

 

A todo esto la mujer y matriarca de esa hermosa familia solo podía ver el como su hijo se consumia por la culpa sin hacer nada. El ver con todo el dolor de una madre impotente el como, 20 años mas tarde, su único hijo con vida seguía amando a su difunto esposo con todas sus fuerzas.

 

**Cerre el diario con un suspiro. Me deje caer en el lecho ante la repentina aparición del elfo domestico Dubby. Desde mi lugar en la cama mis ojos esmeraldas hicieron extremecer al amable elfo. Muchos me habían dicho ya a esas alturas que mi mirada era una mezcla entre el fulgor de los griffindors y la frialdad de las serpientes.**

**Y esa mañana nuevamente me encontré con un tembloroso elfo que me extendió una bandeja llena de dulces y una jarra de leche. Le vi dirigirse a mi pequeña mesa de meriendas. Alli donde de seguro el servía la merienda hace años, donde mis padres se sentaban a merendar conmigo. Un nuevo suspiro abandono mis labios mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a comer la merienda que el elfo me había preparado aun cuando podía tener problemas al hacerlo.**

**- Gracias Dubby**

**- Dubby sirve a la amita Lilly**

**Sonrei y mire la bandeja llena de los dulces que mas me gustaba. Pasteles de frambuesas, flanes de vainilla y de queso, asi como galletas espolvoreadas con azúcar, de chispas de chocolate y de mantequilla. Dubby parecía sumamente nervioso y al final con un gemido de algo asi como dolor me sorprendió el verle correr a la pared y golpearse con ella duramente.**

**\- ¡Wow, wow! – corro a sostenerle – Dubby basta**

**Pero mi petición no parecía hacer efecto en sus puntiagudas orejitas.**

**\- ¡BASTA!**

 

**Se detuvo de golpe y se abrazo a mis piernas llorando. Comenzaba a fastidiarme nuevamente esa faceta de los elfos domesticos.**

**\- ¿Que te pasa?**

**- dubby ha hecho algo malo…**

**\- ¿a que te refieres?**

**- dubby le ah dejado entrar**

**\- ¿entrar a donde?**

**La cara que puso dubby cuando me miro fue una completamente llena de sorpresa y luego, sin poder detenerle, se dispuso a golpearse contra la pared con verdadera fuerza.**

**\- ¡¡malo dubby, muy malo!!...**

**Nuevamente me quedaría con la duda. Ya venia siendo hora de salir de ahí…**


	9. Unión entre leones y Serpientes… todo por un bien en común…

Había decidido relajarme ese día y simplemente leer el diario que llevaba abandonado los últimos meses desde que estaba encerrada allí. Saque el cuaderno de donde lo tenia guardado, dentro de una caja que lo protegía de manos indeseadas, y me senté en la cama en posición india para comenzar a leer.

 

“Siempre recordare las reacciones de todos aquellos que se hacían llamar mis amigos. Me di cuenta por primera vez en mi vida exactamente quienes eran realmente los amigos que yo necesitaba en ese momento y quienes lo hacían solo por mi fama y buscando mejorar su imagen allí en el colegio. Cuanto me dolió el darme cuenta de que Ronald Weasley era uno de esos amigos por conveniencia y aunque sentí que el corazón me dolía horrores decidí que podía salir adelante sin su apoyo.

 

Pensé que a pesar de ese mal rato tenia suerte de tener el apoyo de mis amigos, por que sin duda que Draco no tenia esa misma suerte. Cada día lo veía mas retraído, mas temeroso y cuando menos me lo esperaba, le veía aparecer tras de mi como si huyera de algo mas. 

 

En eso pensaba cuando iba entrando por la sala común esa mañana, pensando en lo raro que se había comportado mi dragón y siguiendo mis instintos corrí de vuelta ah donde le había dejado. 

 

Allí solo encontré su mochila…

 

\- por que no me lo dijiste amor??? – pensé sosteniendo su mochila con una mano y dirigiéndome a la oficina de Dumbledore para pedir ayuda urgentemente.

 

**\- hey tu!**

 

**Levante la vista del cuaderno que leía y me encontré con el ministro delante. Parecía que hubiese tenido una lucha campal con un troll.**

 

**\- a que debemos su visita Ministro de Magia?**

**\- tu padre ah puesto un sello mágico en aquella puerta y te ordeno que lo desbloquees**

 

**Me eche a reír dejándome caer en la cama de costado. Mi ropa era sencilla, pero de buen gusto. Sin dudas muchos creían que había heredado el buen vestir de los malfoy y el poderío de ambas poderosas familias. Pero habían otros tantos que simplemente nos miraban como algo que no debía existir.**

 

**El ministro de magia era uno de esos tantos que creían no debíamos existir.**

 

**\- ¿y cree en realidad que haré lo que me pide?**

 

**La cara de verdadera incredulidad que puso me hubiese encantado tomarle una foto para inmortalizarla para futuras generaciones. Me levante de la cama, dejando caer al suelo la fina frazada que usaba para cubrirme del inclemente frío, y me acerque hasta la puerta de la celda que nos separaba por centímetros de distancia. El no se lo esperaba, el sentir como le sujetaba de la túnica y casi le estampaba contra los barrotes de la celda... Ese fue mi premio, el ver su miedo saliendo de cada poro de su ser.**

 

**\- cree que ayudaría al culpable de la muerte de mis padres?? Esta usted loco o no tiene cerebro??**

 

**Lo que hubiera dado por grabar la cara del ministro. Todo rojo, con dos bolsitas de aire en su rostro y una mirada llena de furia que sin duda seria su perdición. Era consciente de que ese hombre delante de mi, que me miraba como un insecto y que era el hombre mas importante en todo el mundo mágico, ese hombre maldito que había arruinado la vida de una familia feliz, seria la perdición para el mundo mágico si no se le detenía…**

 

**\- tu no eres nadie mocosa… tus padres están muertos… igual que lo estarás tu –**

 

**La cara de puro odio que tenia solo me causaba risa y sin más sonreí con malicia. Con que asi iban las cosas eh… bueno, pues lo haríamos a mi manera…**

 

**\- es hora de salir de aquí… -**

 

**Y su cara de espanto no se hizo de esperar. Le vi salir prácticamente corriendo e ir en busca de sus hombres con rapidez. Viéndome a solas saque un pequeño bolsito de uno de los cajones del escritorio que recordaba mi padre había dejado allí el mismo día que nos atacaran.**

 

**“esto te ayudara a lograr lo que quieras” recordaba que me había dicho y sin duda que ese día me ayudaría a escapar de allí.**

 

**Abrí el bolsito, metí mi mano y de ella saque una hermosa escoba de caoba negra, con el escudo familiar. Confeccionado por mis padres para el día de su boda. Dos serpientes entrelazadas por un lazo de hermandad. Del mismo saque un pequeñito botón dorado que pegue al lado de la ventana y me aleje, lo suficiente para no ser dañada por la explosión que se dio a continuación.**

 

**Dubby!!!! -**

 

**El elfo apareció al instante y miro la ventana completamente perplejo.**

 

**\- ¿Llamo la amita Lily a Dubby?**

**\- Si Dubby te vienes conmigo vamos**

**\- ¿A dónde va al amita?**

**\- A la casa Weasley, encuéntrame allá**

 

**Y justo cuando el ministro llegaba con los guardias dubby desapareció en conjunto con todos los elfos domésticos que habitaban la casa.  Me hubiese encantando ver su cara de odio, pero me era mas indispensable escaparme cuanto antes sin que uno solo de esos hechizos me pegara directamente...**

 

**Cuando vine a darme cuenta el viento me daba en la cara y mis cabellos volaban al son de la brisa nocturna...**

 

**Sonreí en medio de mi soledad...**

 

**Ahora comienza mi venganzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 

**y con ese pensamiento me dirigí al local Tres Escobas donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión con otros chicos como yo. Hijos de mortifagos o ex-mortifagos que se habían unido al bien luego de que la guerra terminase. Y que como mis padres, se vieron aniquilados sin misericordia.**

 

**Antiguo local Tres Escobas**

 

**El entrar allí, aun encapuchado, le traía muchos recuerdos. Algunos de la escuela, tiempos de gloria dirían muchos. Pero el los llamaba ¨tiempos de amor¨ ese tiempo donde todo parecía congelado en su sitio y jamas pensaron en que una tragedia así destrozaría su familia. Su compañero, tan hermoso como fue su padre en vida, ese chico que demostraba ser todo un slytherin cuando quería ahora se encontraba delante de muchos jóvenes que buscaban un bien en común…**

 

**Tener un futuro tranquilo…**

 

**\- quien nos ayudara?? El único que podía hacerlo murió hace 10 años?! –**

 

**Exclamaba el joven hijo de mi mejor amigo. Esa mirada y esa sonrisa sin duda eran de el. Intentaba convencer a quien sabia mi niña, mi hija, mi razón para seguir vivo despues de tantos años. La razon por la que llevabamos viviendo en la oscuridad y viendola de lejos, viendola sufrir sola las inclemencias de ser una mestiza... como ellos les catalogaban en esos tiempos, que mas de paz, parecian otra epoca maligna. Ella volvia a suspirar fastidiada acariciandose la cien como lo hace mi amor cada vez que esta nervioso o enfadado.**

 

**\- ya te dije... habemos muchos...**

**\- pero asi como tu y yo somos maltratados todos ellos tambien...**

 

**La chica bufo molesta y se levanto dispuesta a salir de alli aun sin fijarse en mi presencia mas alejada de ellos. Desde mi sitio lo vi levantarse rapidamente y abrazarle, evitando asi su huida. En esos momentos se veian tan intimos, juveniles y amorosos como algun dia lo fuimos Harry y yo.**

 

**\- amor no es que no quiera... - la giro hacia el acariciando sus cabellos rubios-platino**

**\- pero... - intento decirle, pero el retuvo sus palabras colocando sus dedos en sus labios**

**\- escuchame lily... ellos necesitan a alguien como tu padre... alguien mayor que nos ayude – la vuelve a callar amorosamente – si amor, tu eres poderosa, talentosa y temida igual que tu padre... pero tienes la edad de todos ellos... -**

 

**Y ella comenzo a entenderlo... Abrio la boca para hablar y en ese momento la puerta se abrio nuevamente. Ambos giraron hacia alla y se encontraron con el pelirrojo y varios chicos mas. Una chica rubia, dos gemelos tambien pelirrojos y una joven pelirroja que traia unos libros.**

 

**\- si nos dejan nosotros quizas podamos ser ese pilar que necesitan -**

 

**y la sonrisa que ambos mostraron dejo ver mas de lo que querian...**


	10. Planes

\- ¡Llegas tarde!

\- No podía dejar que me viesen

 

Le dije dejando la capucha en el perchero del humilde apartamento donde viviamos desde hace 10 años. Nos turneabamos los dias para velar por ella y saber como estaba, pero cada dia se nos hacia mas dificil. No por que carecieramos de poder...

 

\- Cada vez creo con más certeza de que sospechan de que nuestra muerte fue fingida

\- Lo único que salió mal hace 10 años fue el que nuestra niña la rescataron, sino estaria con nosotros

 

Suspire en medio de su abrazo acariciando mi vientre. Ese vientre que habia perdido su capacidad magica con las maldiciones recibidas en aquella horrible noche. Senti su abrazo afiansarse en mi cuerpo y un suspiro abandono mis labios debilmente.

 

\- No pienses en eso...

\- Es que no puedo evitarlo... lo hemos intentado estos diez años...

\- shhhh... ya te dije que yo no necesito herederos por el momento

 

Asenti en silencio y me separe de el para dirigirme a la cocina por algo de tomar. Me sentia exhausto, esa vida era horrorosa. Pero al menos sabiamos que Lily se habia criado con una familia que le habia dado mucho amor. Le senti seguirme y abrazarme por la espalda.

 

\- ¿Que averiguaste?

\- Averigüe que nuestra casa la convirtieron en un museo hace años y que el ministro estuvo detrás de él ataque.

\- Eso ya lo suponía... ¿qué más...?

 

Le mire dejando el vaso en el lavabo y le voltee a ver rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

 

\- Y que creo que ya es hora de que sepan que estamos vivos o al menos tu...

\- ¿y por qué yo nada más? - pregunto el en un tono que sabia que le molestaba la idea

\- porque ahí que admitir que el ministro de tiene panico

 

Harry se hecho a reir. En estos 10 años en vez de envejecer se veia igual que antes del ataque igual que yo. Estabamos muertos, pero no sabemos como fue que simplemente un año mas tarde despertamos en un sitio extraño. Supusimos que despertariamos en nuestras tumbas, pero en su lugar...

 

\- Ya no pienses en eso... ¿haremos lo que querías?

\- ¡Si! llamare a mi padrino para que nos traiga ropa moderna

 

Y su risa se escucho en toda la casa luego de sus palabras “¡¡eres imposible!!”

 

Unos dias más tarde

 

Abri la puerta y unos brazos me rodearon con fervor. Le devolvi el abrazo de igual forma. Habian sido muchos, muchos años de no verlo.

 

\- ¡Dios sigues igual que hace 10 años!

 

Le sonrei apenado indicandole que se sentase. Entonces el nos miraba esperando que le dijesemos que ibamos a hacer.

 

\- Bueno pensamos que podríamos aparecer como si se tratase de fantasmas o de lleno aparecer en el Callejón Diagon el dia mas concurrido que este

 

Sin duda que el no esperaba algo asi y la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en su rostro.

 

\- Pero para eso necesitaremos su ayuda padrino... necesitamos ropa y si se puede nuestras varitas

\- y una escoba... muero por volar en escoba y sentir el aire golpeando en mi rostro.

 

Ambos reimos al escucharle y mi padrino asintio. Abrio su mochila y nos entrego una invitacion.

 

\- Lily se va a comprometer con Blaise, supongo que luego que antes que salgan los rumores lo mejor es que su hija lo sepa... y ese es el mejor dia para aparecer en público...

 

Asentimos a sus palabras y tome la invitacion mirandola. Tan rapido habia crecido? La última vez que la tuve entre mis brazos mi niña aun jugaba con muñecas y ahora la tenia apunto de casarse. Fue harry el que me saco de mis recuerdos...

 

\- ¿y quién la entregara?

\- Remus...

\- Que envidia

 

Se quejó el haciendo un  puchero y reclinandose en el sofa en medio de un suspiro. Pensando de seguro lo mismo que yo... Nuestra bebita ya no era una bebita y pronto tendria su propia familia...

 

Y nosotros queriamos ser parte de ella...

 

\- vale, primero el Callejón Diagon... luego la boda de nuestra hija... - Harry miro a mi padrino y le indico que callase un momento – No Severus, si aparecemos allí primero la pondremos en peligro, asi que nos iremos por el plan anterior. -

 

Mi padrino no se veia muy conforme pero asintio. Se levanto de su asiento mirando el reloj de su muñeca y se despidio de nosotros comenzando a impacientarse.

 

\- Mejor me voy ya, les avisare a la orden de lo que haran para que les apoyen ese dia... llamenme antes de hacerlo por si algo saliese mal

 

Y tras las despedidas volvimos a quedarnos solos. Pero esta vez nos preparabamos para el dia mas importante de nuestras vidas. El dia que el mundo magico se enteraria de lo que eramos capaces por defender lo que era nuestro...

 

Un mes mas tarde

 

Estabamos encapuchados, mirando a los jovenes ir y venir por el callejon. La mayoria eran chiquillos con sus familias que venian a comprar sus utensilios para la escuela. Pero habian otros mayores que ya se valian por si solos...

 

\- ¿Draco?

 

Me gire hacia esos ojos verdes que me miraban preocupados y le sonrei intentando tranquilizarme en el proceso. Le senti abrazarme y darme un beso apasionado. De esos que derriten a los demas llenos de amor. Me aferre a su cuerpo en medio de un suspiro angustiado.

 

Y si todo salia mal... ¿¿¿y si en vez de ayudar solo empeorabamos las cosas???

 

\- Respira Draco... sino quieres no lo hacemos aun...

 

Respire hondo y le mire con una sonrisa.

 

\- Vamos, sino lo hacemos hoy esperaremos otros 10 años de seguro

 

Le escuche reir amenamente y tras abrazarme por la cintura fuertemente se quito la capucha y yo hice lo mismo.

 

La primera impresion alli en Las Tres Escobas fue el que mas de una se desmayo, otras dejaron caer la cuchara y las tazas de te que bebian, mientras los hombres nos miraban atonitos. El como nos levantamos de la mesa sin mirar a nadie, el como salimos a la calle y recorrimos el callejon con la cabeza en alto.

 

En medio de la gente que nos veian como si fuesemos unos fantasmas...Ese fue el dia mas emocionante de mi vida, despues del dia que decidi dejar mi vida de mortifago para estar con el. Viendo a toda esa gente que no daba credito a lo que veian... 

 

Y al dia siguiente... el titular del profe...

 

“HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS Y DRACO MALFOY BLACK SE LEVANTAN DE LA TUMBA!”


	11. Preparaciones y Movimientos

EL rumor se esparcio como el viento y para la proxima semana el ministro mismo sabia ya todo lo que se decia. Que si habian regresado para vengarse, que si iban a arrazar con el mundo magico... pero sobre todo... que venian a recuperar lo que era suyo. Apenas podia creer lo que oia, escondido en aquel rincon, cubierto por una capa negra con capucha y con un hechizo de glamour para esconder mis iris plateadas. Muchos sabian que en todo el mundo magico, por alguna razon, solo la familia Malfoy poseia esos pozos de plata incandescentes.

 

\- Si, si enserio... el ministro esta que tiembla... - la otra chica rio escandalizada ante el chisme caliente – si tanto que le han hecho una broma y se ha puesto histérico esta mañana

 

Ahí si se escuchó la risotada de la otra chica y ambas se levantaron para retirarse a  hacer su trabajo. Suspire sintiendo que todo eso podría ser, fácilmente, un mal sueno que estaba viviendo. Alguna vez fui el principe de las serpientes, orgulloso slytherin. Era respetado y amado por muchos, pero temido por docenas. No mas que mi leon claro, pero y sin miedo a alardear, facilmente podria decir que era igual de peligroso que mi leon adorado.

 

Apenas gire el rostro viendome observado por quien reconoci como dos companeros mortifagos de mi clase en hogwarts. Me levante de mi asiento intentando no mostrarme totalmente asustado al ver que ellos se levantaron tambien, camine de regreso a la puerta y sali de alli como alma que lleva el diablo. Les sentia tras mis pasos, pero repentinamente desaparecieron sin saber ni a donde se habian ido.

 

Cualquiera que me viese pensaria que estoy demente. Dando vueltas una y otra vez sobre mis propios pies, intentando ver si ellos aparecian en cualquier momento para atacarme. Pero en vez de eso el chillido de un conjuro destrozando mi campo protector me hizo girarme y ver el proximo ataque violeta que se dirigia hacia a mi. Las cosas fueron tan de prisa que apenas pudo dislumbrar en que momento el entro entre medio de nosotros, en que momento saco su varita y el otro le imito, y en que momento los hechizos de defensa se convirtieron en las maldiciones imperdonables...

 

Solo entonces tuve que recordarme que frente a mi estaba el niño que vivió hoy convertido no solo en mi amante, sino en el mago  mas poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra...

 

Solo en ese instante cuando ese mortifago cayo al suelo sin vida me convenci de que ese Harry Potter, sin duda alguna, seria la salvacion del mundo actual en el que vivian los hijos de mortifagos asi como los pocos sobrevivientes que aun quedaban.

 

\- Draco, mi dragón, estas bien?

 

Asenti a sus palabras aun mirando el cuerpo de ese hombre en el suelo y casi enseguida me vi envuelto en sus brazos. Mis brazos se aferraron a su cuerpo buscando refugio y el me lo ofrecio. En estos 10 anos de angustia el ah sido mi sosten para no correr a buscar a mi tesoro mas anhelado. 

 

\- Creí que me atacaría

\- Jamás dejaría que te lastimasen y lo sabes – asenti a sus palabras y el me abrazo

\- ¿Como estará nuestra princesa?

 

Su risotada se escuchó en todo el area y me abrazo con más fuerza mientras miraba al cielo nocturno. Esa luna que nos habia cobijado por esos 10 años, ayudándonos a sobrevivir del todo.

 

\- ella es poderosa, decidida y manipuladora – senti su sonrisa acariciando mis cabellos – igual que tu, asi que no te preocupes... ella es toda una malfoy -

 

Me senti aliviado y asenti mirandole amorosamente, jamas me arrepentiria de haber decidido entre mis dos vidas... mi futura vida como mortifago y futuro enemigo del hombre que amaba, o la vida tranquila y con gran felicidad a su lado que yo buscaba...

 

Sin duda había sido la decision correcta.

 

**Colegio Hogwarts,**

**De Magia y Hechicería**

 

La joven hechicera caminaba por el pasillo cubierta de polvo y telaranas, sus pasos veloces no se escuchaba, pero bien que podia sentirse su respiracion agitada, mirando cada tanto hacia todos lados. Justo miraba hacia atras cuando choco con alguien y cayo al suelo.

 

\- ¡¡¡Draco!!! Que haces aquí te van a descubrir

\- Queremos que entregues esta carta en el ministerio

 

Le dijo nada más, dejando la carta en su regazo y desapareciendo a continuación con un “plop”. La chica miro la carta y el sello que contenia. Miro alrededor intrigada, pero simplemente se levanto de su sitio, guardo la carta entre sus libros y siguio hacia su clase con un enorme suspiro...

 

Esos pasillos, a esa hora, le recordaban sucesos hermosos del pasado junto con su esposo.

 

**Local tres escobas**

 

\- ¿Cómo nos puede ayudar ella?

\- Ellos eran los mejores amigos de mis padres y no habra mejor persona para ayudarnos que ellos...

\- Un experto en combate, una experta en buscar informacion crucial y la dueña actual del diario mas leido en el mundo magico...

 

y todos los jovenes que estaban alli sonrieron llenos de maldad...

 

Se acababan los maltratos, desde hoy... 

Serian libres...

 

**Juzgado del ministerio**

**Departamento de Demandas**

 

La jueza entro a su despacho esa mañana con una sonrisa deslumbrante y encontro un sobre amarillo sobre su escritorio. Completamente intrigada la joven se dirigio a su asiento, dejo el cafe en su pequeno platito de te y se dispuso a abrir el sobre amarillo. Del interior saco un anillo con el emblema de los potter, un sobre con dinero y una carta...

 

Mas intrigada aun dejo el dinero con el anillo y abrio el fino sobre para leer el contenido de la letra. La misma era fina, un poco despreocupada, pero de buen ver. Cada detalle estaba bien cuidado, cada acento, cada coma y cada punto en su lugar...

 

Señorita del departamento de demandas

 

Por la siguiente misiva yo Harry James Potter Evans y mi esposo Draco Malfoy Black solicitamos el inicio de una demanda contra el actual ministro de magia sobre nuestros bienes confizcados. En el sobre tambien encontrara una evidencia crucial sobre lo que paso esa noche en nuestra casa y pruebas de que el ministro de magia tuvo que ver en el ataque.

 

Solicitamos urgentemente que nuestra casa sea liberada del embargo para asi poder ocuparla cuanto antes. De no ser oida nuestra peticion temo que tendre que aparecer personalmente en su oficina y creame jovencita no desearia ver a Harry James Potter enfadado con usted.

 

Cordialmente

H.P...


	12. Enfrentados en Juicio

Toda la comunidad magica sabia del juicio. Se esperaba con ansias. Cada televisor de la comunidad magica ese dia se vio sintonizado en el canal de las noticias para ver el importante suceso. Harry James Potter demandaba al ministro de magia, por haber intentado asesinarle a el y a su esposo, y haber intentado secuestrar a su hija, que en aquel entonces contaba con 8 años.

 

Toda la comunidad magica se habia sumergido en una gran exhitacion al ver lo que acontecia. El gran heroe del mundo magico estaba vivo y ante todo... habia regresado a poner todo en su sitio. EL gran titular del quisquilloso ese día “EL GRAN HARRY POTTER ATERRORIZARA A EL MINISTERIO EN PLENO”.

 

En esos momentos el ministro se removia en su lugar mientras el abogado de la familia Potter rondaba delante de el mirando el expediente y anotando a gran velocidad en un documento. Cuando le vio girarse hacia el, el temeroso hombresito de calva cabeza brinco en su asiento esperando encontrarse con un ogro...

 

\- que hacia usted el dia de la catastrofe en la mansion potter?

 

El hombrecito trago gordo y sus saltones ojos buscaban entre los presentes la horrorosa gabardina roja de la mujer que habia hecho sus planes realidad. El abogado al darse cuenta de eso sonrio apuntando en su expediente y luego girandose hacia el juez en su lugar.

 

\- Su señoría, con todo respeto... el ministro de magia es un hombre que en todo este tiempo a demostrado ser duro, cruel y despiadado. Un hombre que no se preocupa siquiera de su propia familia como podria dirigir al pueblo hacia la paz? - comenzo mientras el juez le miraba intrigado - todos sabemos que mi cliente, Harry J. Potter fue el heroe del mundo magico y que por tanto... no es premio suficiente el haberle dejado ser feliz con quien el creyo su media naranja? -

 

Pero para su sorpresa el abogado no espero su respuesta, mas solo aparecio un gran espejo en medio de la sala. Un hermoso espejo de bordes dorados e inscripciones en un dialecto antiguo y ya casi extinto.

 

\- Eh aquí... mi primera evidencia su señoría...

 

**Ronald Weasley en el colegio era el mejor amigo de Harry James Potter y por un momento temio que su amigo no aceptase esa relacion que estaba destinada al fracaso... o eso desearon muchos cercanos que codiciaban la magia de la familia weasley.**

 

**Y en esos últimos 10 años el hombre en el que, con los años, se convirtió Ronald visitaba esa tumba con un hermoso ramo de flores que reflejaban todo su amor. y todos los años una figura oculta tras un arbol le observaba en silencio...**

 

**El como fielmente su león hablaba a donde creía estaba su cuerpo desde hace 10 años, el cómo le veía desfallecer en llanto mientras maldecia el dia en que se habia enamorado de esa hermosa serpiente, y finalmente el escucharle pedirle disculpas completamente arrepentido de sus palabras. “nosotros no tuvimos culpa ¿verdad amor?” le escuchaba despedirse antes de levantarse para abandonar ese cementerio mágico hasta el próximo año.**

Más de uno hizo una exclamación de asombro cuando la superficie del espejo se hizo negra momentáneamente y el lugar se llenó de risas. Risas adultas e infantiles.

 

\- ¡No Harry espera!

 

El espejo comenzó a mostrar una imagen mágica, recolectada de los recuerdos del mismísimo Harry Potter. Una feliz pareja era lo que se veía en la imagen. Dos enamorados chicos en medio de una guerra que los separaría si no luchaban por lo que querían. Todos los presentes no podían dejar de sonreír al ver la bonita imagen de los amantes.

 

\- HARRRRYYYYYYYYYYY –

 

Las próximas imágenes fueron desoladoras. La guerra había acabado si, pero todos los ex Mortífagos estaban viviendo un infierno. Un chico rubio lloraba desgarradoramente en los brazos de su esposo. La mirada del héroe mágico no se separaba del féretro donde yacía el cadáver de la madre de su esposo. 

 

\- este fue el primer ataque a la familia – relataba el abogado gravemente – Señoría, jurado, que mal podía hacer una triste mujer que había perdido no solo a su esposo sino a su futuro hijo en esa horrorosa guerra?, ¿Qué mal podía significar una mujer que pese a todo lucho por nuestra libertad en los momentos críticos? – miro al jurado directamente casi todas compuesto por mujeres jóvenes – ¿Era si acaso un castigo merecedor de una madre prodigio y amada por su hijo el ser violada y luego asesinada por quienes creíamos protegerían a nuestra sociedad?

 

Las jóvenes temblaron totalmente y miraron al ministro.

 

\- Hoy no solo pensamos en lo que ha sucedido al joven héroe mágico y a su familia, sino a muchas otras que han sido masacradas con el pasar de los años, todas esas familias que murieron por una injusticia – 

 

El juez atino a llamar al estrado a su primer testigo 

 

\- Diga su nombre completo por favor –

 

Le pidió la juez para anotar lo necesario en el expediente del caso

 

\- Draco Malfoy Black –

 

**De Draco Malfoy, a pesar de ser odiado por muchos, Harry Potter había sido capaz de ver una faceta de él que nadie conocía. Desde esas lagrimas que más de una vez fueron su debilidad, hasta esas horas en desvelo imaginando como seria su hija. En esos momentos le admiraba dormir bocabajo en la cama, con sus cabellos tapando parte de su rostro y la sabana cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo. Un tatuaje en forma de fénix se veía en su espalda y Harry sonrió acariciando el mismo.**

 

**Había sido ese tatuaje un pacto de amor hecho entre ellos dos cuando esa guerra había comenzado. Una forma de saber que pese a todo si uno de ellos no sobrevivía el otro llevaría algo de el para recordarle. No solo sus recuerdos…**

 

**Pero la noche anterior para Harry las cosas habían cambiado. Descendió para depositar un beso en su cabeza y se levantó sin despertarle.**

 

**\- No soportaría que murieses, no podría saber que pude evitarlo y no lo hice –**

 

**Ahora otra vida dependía de su amor y el haría todo lo necesario para protegerlos a ambos. A su amor, a su Draco…**

 

**A su dragón y a su leoncita.**

 

**\- prometo regresar –**

 

**Deposito un beso en su muñeca y en esta dejo su anillo. Con el estaría protegido y su casa, la casa de Sirius, estaría a su disposición si algo llegaba a pasarle a el esa noche.**

 

\- por favor relátenos la noche del ataque –

 

Draco suspiro comenzando a recordar esos momentos tan horribles.

 

\- estábamos agotados, una niña con el poder de Harry no es fácil de manejar sabe? – el abogado sonrió y entonces intento hacer la respuesta más fácil de responder – como se dio cuenta de que le atacaban?

 

Y esa pregunta si removió los recuerdos de Draco de una manera demasiado fuerte.

 

\- Me despertó el grito de mi hija y las ventanas estallaron en ese momento –

 

**PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 

**Draco despertó agitado por el grito de su primogénita y en ese preciso momento las ventanas de cristal estallaron. Los brazos de su esposo le cubrieron de los daños y se levantaron. Harry se quedó en el pasillo para intentar alejar a los aurores que atacaban a su familia, mientras Draco corría al cuarto de su princesa.**

 

**\- ¡SUELTALA EN ESTE INSTANTE! –**

 

**No supo ni como, pero con ese grito los ventanales estallaron y su hija grito completamente aterrorizada.**

 

**\- Algo como ella no debe existir –**

 

**Él se abrazó a su hija y las cosas se dieron tan rápido que no supo ni que fue lo que paso realmente. Abrazado a su hija esperaba el golpe y no fue el silencio sino los gritos y el llanto desgarrador de la pequeña rubia en sus brazos lo que le hizo levantar la vista. Fue ahí que parte de su vida se hizo añicos, al ver todo como si fuera cámara lenta… el hechizo de ambos rebotar a gran escala, la luz cubrirlo todo por unos minutos y luego ver a su esposo caer primero de rodillas escupiendo un buche de sangre y luego caer al suelo del todo. El que antes les atacase estaba totalmente calcinado.**

 

**\- Harry… ¡¡¡HARRY!!! –**

 

**Un plop llamo su atención y luego la voz de Ronald intentando alejarle del cuerpo casi sin vida de su esposo.**

 

**\- Draco… DRACO! – un bofetón le saco de su estado de conmoción y se giró a ver a Ronald**

**\- Rápido tienen que irse, el ministerio ha mandado a cientos de… -**

**\- Llévate a Lily, hazla pasar como hija de muggles…**

**\- ¿seguro?**

**\- prefiero eso que verla morir…**

 

**Su voz era fría cuando hablo y su mirada helada cuando le miro. Tomo a su esposo en brazos, mientras la niña yacía sin sentido en los brazos de Remus.**

 

**\- hagan de cuenta que estamos muertos desde esta noche… -**

 

**Fue su último pedido antes de desaparecer de la estancia…**

 

**Y el Titular del profeto al día siguiente ¨HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS Y SU ESPOSO FALLECEN EN DESASTROZO ACCIDENTE¨**


	13. Malos Recuerdos

**Ronald Weasley en esos 20 años se había convertido en el mejor auror que había visto la academia de aurores. Su hijo, llamado como su difunto padre, se había convertido en un hermoso muchacho del que estaba orgulloso y por el que día a día intentaba erradicar ese mal que sabía que tarde o temprano lo alcanzaría. En esos momentos, mientras se sentaba frente al abogado, el viudo de Blaise Zabini solo podía pensar en que esa horrorosa época en la que vivían por fin desaparecería y su familia, su único hijo, podrían por fin ser felices sin miedos al futuro. Ese día el hombre lleno de rencor contra el mundo, ese hombre en que se había convertido aquel muchacho risueño, bromista y que había amado a su esposo por sobre todas las cosas… ese día ese hombre vería su justicia cumplirse en manos de su mejor amigo…**

 

**Así que esa mañana entro al juicio con la cabeza en alto y llevando sus mejores galas. Su uniforme de auror había quedado olvidado en su casa y en ese día tan especial volvió a ostentar con orgullo las ropas que alguna vez le comprase su esposo. Con ese mismo orgullo se sentó delante del asiento y espero a que el abogado hiciese su aparición.**

 

**-Diga su nombre completo por favor –**

**\- Ronald Weasley, Viudo de Zabini –**

 

**Miro al abogado tomar su expediente y mirarle con una amable sonrisa. Luego cerro el mismo y procedió a hacerle la primera pregunta.**

 

**\- qué edad tenía su hijo cuando fue atacado señor Weasley?**

 

**Ronald se sintió completamente fuera de lugar, pero respondió sinceramente.**

 

**\- cuatro**

**\- y cuál fue el resultado de ese ataque señor Ronald?**

 

**Cada uno de sus sentimientos se removieron dolorosamente.**

 

**\- mi hijo perdió toda su memoria –**

**\- señoría me permite ingresar a un nuevo testigo –**

 

**La jueza asintió completamente curiosa.**

 

**\- señor Weasley hace cuanto que no ve a su hijo Blaise?**

**\- hace 15 años –**

 

**Y más de uno se quedó impresionado al ver a Lily Potter Malfoy entrar a la sala. Con su rubios cabellos atados en una elegante trenza que caía por su hombro. Sus elegantes ropajes y su mirada fiera sin duda la hacían merecedora de toda su magia. Pero lo que Ronald Weasley no podía dejar de mirar era al chico que venía sujeto de su mano. Ese chico que sin duda podía ser la viva imagen de su Blaise…**

 

**\- le presento a su hijo Blaise Zabini Weasley, único heredero de toda la fortuna Zabini**

 

**El siguiente momento fue realmente emotivo y más de un ¨ohhhhh¨ se escuchó cuando ron le abrazo con fuerza.**

 

**Tras varios días más de mostrar sus pruebas contra el ministro de magia y las miles de muertes de hijos de Mortífagos la juez dictamino a favor de Harry Potter y los pocos que quedaban con vida.**

 

_ \- y esa es una grata noticia no amor? _

 

_ Y ahí estaba Ronald Weasley en la tumba de su esposo. Su hijo se había quedado con su novia viendo unos detalles de la boda que habían vuelto a retomar apenas se dispusiera que la casa Malfoy, todas sus propiedades y las propiedades Potter, asi como las de Sirius Black serian devueltas a sus respectivos dueños. _

 

_ \- nuestro hijo se casara… es una grata noticia… _

 

Blaise Zabini en la escuela era popular, admirado, temido y codiciado por igual. Era el mejor amigo del principe de las serpientes, en ocasiones amigo con privilegios, pero jamas paso de eso. Habia sido el segundo lugar en la clase de pociones y el segundo orgullo de su profesor de casa...

 

pero jamas imagino enamorarse de un estupido leòn...

 

En un principio temio el decirselo a su amigo. El odiaba a esos leones y penso que le daria la espalda en ese momento tan dificil que habia vivido hacia unas horas. Pero sobre todo jamas penso que esa noche enq ue se habian encontrado en ese pasillo desolado cambiaria sus vidas.

 

Pero esa noche en que esos ojos azules del leòn se enfocaran en los suyos todo su cuerpo se extremecio. Le vio por primera vez sorprenderse de verle en ese estado, sus ropas completamente deshechas,  su piel llena de hematomas, su cabello todo enmaranado y las marcas de sus lagrimas que momentos antes creia haber dejado en su lugar, dentro de sus ojos. Solo en ese momento se daba cuenta de que estas rodaban por sus mejillas.

 

Las cosas se dieron tan rapido, que hasta el leòn parecio sorprenderse. En un momento estaban alli, el leòn de pie delante suyo, mientras el se encontraba acurrucado en aquella esquina del pasillo tiritando, tanto de frio como de dolor; y al momento estaba el abrazandole con ese sentimiento de comprension que aunque lo odio, se aferro a su cuerpo temblando como una hoja. Era el unico pilar que tenia al que asirse en ese momento y lo acepto sin darse cuenta...

 

ni siquiera lo pensó antes de que el primer sollozo de angustia abandonara sus labios y una cosa llevo a la otra. No supo como...

 

pero al momento siguiente parecía que soňaba...

 

Fue el beso mas apasionado que jamas se diese con ese orgulloso leòn en ese mismo pasillo durante esos hermosos anos escolares.

 

El día de la boda había sido uno de los mas importantes de la vida de Ronald Weasley. Habia reido animadamente con las ocurrencia de sus hermanos George y Fred, había consolado a su desconsolada madre que  lloraba diciendo que sus hijos ya estaban creciendo, una platica con su padre le había tomado casi media tarde y finalmente estaban allí…

 

En su flamante casa.

 

\- te gusta?

 

Ron no cabia en si de pura pena, nunca había tenido una casa tan costosa y temia jamas acostumbrarse.

 

\- puedes cambiar lo que gustes, o si deseas una mas modesta mañana mismo la cambiamos –

 

Ron entonces l emiro y negó con la cabeza

 

\- no, esta hermosa, es solo que aun no me acostumbro a tu forma de vivir… -

 

Una risotada fue el comienzo de su vida juntos sin saber que unos años mas tarde su feliz familia seria una victima mas de esa época de desconfianza contra los mortifagos… ex mortifagos.

 

_ BLAISE!!!! _

 

_ Ronald lloraba desgarradoramente presionando ese paño contra la herida que tenia su esposo en el abdomen. La mano llena de sangre había acariciado su rostro y una sonrisa le fue regalada desde su rostro. _

 

_ \- te…te amo… _

_ \- yo también! – le respondio en un sollozo lastimero _

_ \- no…no dejes…- _

_ \- no te esfuerces… ESTEL DONDE ESTA EL MEDICO! – _

 

_ Pero la casa estaba desolada. Solo se escuchaba el llanto de Ronald y de su hijito de casi cinco años que se abrazaba a su papa en el suelo. La hermosa propiedad estaba hecha pedazos y ellos estaban en el patio…. _

 

_ \- ya no importa – _

_ \- si, si importa… y encontrare a quien…te hizo esto y lo descuartizare – _

 

_ Blaise sonrio débilmente y acaricio los pelirrojos cabellos _

 

_ \- shhhhh, se honrado mi hermoso…león… no te…conviertas…en una serpiente… _

 

_ Ronald sollozo aun mas. Esas habían sido las ultimas palabras que dijera su esposo esa noche. Horas mas tarde el joven abrazado a su hijo miraba como las llamas quemaban esos cinco años de felicidad y recuerdos. Cinco años difíciles en ocasiones, pero llenos de amor y ahora ellos conocerían la ira de los leones heridos que estaban dejando a su paso. _

 

_ \- señor? – _

 

_ Ronald se giro hacia el joven de confianza de su esposo y le entrego a su hijo. Acaricio sus cabellos y deposito un beso en su frente en medio de un sollozo. Su hijo dormia profundamente, asi que no se había dado cuenta de cuando su padre le había hechizado y luego miro al joven que le miraba hacer sin meterse. _

 

_ \- llévatelo y haz una vida para el sin estos dolorosos recuerdos – _

 

_ El chico asintió y desapareció con él. _

 

_ Lo curioso es que 15 años mas tarde los dos niños desaparecidos en esos ataques regresaran juntos y apunto de casarse… _


	14. Decisiones por amistad

Miraba la lluvia caer ensimismada. Era curioso como era la vida no? El día que todo eso comenzó hace mas de 1 año, ese día también llovia. Y ahora que estaba toda su historia, un episodio de su vida, también llovia. No es que estuviese tirste ni nada, estaba apunto de unir su vida a su amor.

 

Que novia estaría triste por casarse con el hombre que amaba…??

 

Se giro hacia la entrada cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta y vio a su padre asomarse por esta. Sonrio abrazandole y recibiendo su beso en su cabeza.

 

\- que te angustia hija –

\- padre, tengo algo que decirte… pero no se si hare bien –

 

Los pozos esmeraldas le miraron totalmente asombrados. Se sentó en un sillón que había allí cerca y le indico el que había a su lado en una muda petición de que hablase en confianza. Asi que ella suspiro nuevamente y se acerco para en vez de sentarse en la silla arrodillarse delante de su padre y  mirarle desde allí.

 

\- recuerdas al padre de mi novio?

\- Blaise?

 

Ella asintió y se mordio los labios sin saber como comenzar. Harry solo se sentía cada vez mas asustado y le levanto el rostro reflejándose en unos iris idénticos a los suyos.

 

\- que pasa Lily? Que pasa con el padre de tu prometido? –

\- es que… yo quería hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños que no olvidara, pero que se que es lo que mas quiere –

 

Harry cada vez entendia menos. Su hija en eso se parecía a draco, cuando se ponía nervioso solo le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto.

 

\- vamos, suéltalo Lily que sino no te puedo ayudar cariño

\- es que… no se ni como decirlo… mejor te lo muestro ven

 

Y ante la sorpresa de Harry James Potter su hija se levanto, le sujeto por la mano y echo a correr hacia afuera. Debajo de su casa había un pequeño cobertizo que ella había convertido en un nuevo despacho, pero que luego había amueblado como una habitación. El mismo tenia muchos hechizos de protección y de contención…

 

\- Lily que hiciste?

\- no te asustes papa, es para que andie de afuera lo notase –

 

Abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso. Harry entro sin saber sinceramente con que se encontraría. Y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en el lecho el dormido cuerpo del joven que había sido el esposo de su mejor amigo. El muchacho estaba como mismo aparentaba cuando había muerto. Se acerco a este y coloco su mano en su frente sintiéndola tibia.

 

\- esta?

\- no, nunca murió… pero todos mis intentos han sido en vano, no logro romper el cello que tiene –

 

Harry entonces le giro a mirar sin comprender del todo. Uso su magia para rastrear la magia que cubria al muchacho y un estallido se escucho por toda la habitación. Lily fue a dar contra un librero soltando un gemido de dolor. Harry corrió a su lado ayudándole a levantar…

 

Y juntos vieron como los ojos del durmiente se abrían justo antes de cerrarse nuevamente en medio de un suspiro. Lily chillo emocionada y le abrazo feliz. 

 

\- gracias! Gracias! –

 

_ Lily recorria las tiendas sin muchas ganas mirando esto y sintiendo aquello. No encontraba nada que pudiese regalarle a su esposo para su cumpleaños dentro de unos meses luego de su boda. Ella quería que fuese especial, que el sintiese lo mucho que ella lo quería y que supiese que para ella el era lo mas importante. Fue entonces que una brisa le cubrió y una voz pidiendo ayuda se instalo en su  mente. Miro alrededor encontrándose con lo que parecía una casa quemada hasta sus simientos. Se paro justo delante de la reja y miro el lugar. Sin duda había sido una casona preciosa antes de que las llamas la consumieran a solo escombros.  _

 

_ Miro a un lado, luego al otro y al no ver a nadie sonrio traviesamente. Escalo una vez, luego otra cogiendo un poco de confianza y luego otro hasta que salto hacia el otro lado. Corrió hacia el interior y una persona sonrio desde la salida. _

 

_ \- crees que ella pueda hacerlo? _

_ \- si ella no puede, ahí alguien cercano a ella que si lo podrá hacer – _

 

_ Mientras en el interior la joven acababa de caer en una especie de salón protegido de las llamas y allí en una cama estaba un muchacho que había sido conservado a pesar de los años y años allí sumido en ese extraño sueño. Se acerco a el y acaricio su mejilla sintiendo la magia recorrer su alrededor. _

 

_ \- que te hicieron? _

_ \- quien eres? _

 

_ Se giro encontrándose con el mismo chico pero en un estado semitransparente. El chico abrió los ojos impresionado y se acerco a ella rodeándole. _

 

_ \- no repetiré la pregunta _

_ \- me llamo Lily potter  _

_ \- potter? – ella asintió viendo su sorpresa – alguna vez conoci a alguien con ese apellido – Comento sonriendo. _

 

**_Vez, esta es tu tumba –_ **

 

**_El chico a su lado miraba la tumba asombrado y luego le miro sin saber que rayos había pasado. Ella acaricio la piedra y le miro._ **

 

**_\- tu familia cree que moriste esa noche –_ **

**_\- Mi esposo, mi hijo –_ **

**_\- ellos están bien, pero el tio ron jamas volvió a ser el mismo de antes –_ **

 

_ En la actualidad _

 

_ ¨no te conviertas en una serpiente¨ _

 

_ Esas palabras rondaban en su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en hacer alguna atrocidad. Y como siempre terminaba allí en el cementerio abrazado a la lapida mientras lloraba desgarradoramente. Y cada vez que ellos le veian desde lejos la jovencita solo podía desacerse en lagrimas. _

 

_ Desde ese momento Lily Potter Malfoy se prometio que devolvería a ese joven a su cuerpo y su tio volveria a ser el feliz joven que aparecia en las fotos en la época en que aquella casona era su refugio contra las maldades del mundo mágico. _

 

_ \- Ron? _

 

_ Se giro a ver a Harry y este ultimo suspiro acercándose a su amigo y mostrándole su apoyo con una cerveza mágica. _

 

_ \- Ron hoy debería ser un día feliz para ti amigo, tu hijo se casa en una semana – _

_ \- lo intento Harry, pero sabes que estas fiestas solo me traen dolorosos recuerdos. – _

_ \- ya lo se amigo, ya lo se – _

 

_ Y allí juntos miraban al jardín donde Lily y Blaise jugaban como ellos lo hicieran en su adolescentes con sus propias parejas. Miro a ron y supo que su amigo de verdad había amado a aquel slytherin. _

 

_ Mientras el le miraba Ron admiraba a los chicos recordando uno de muchos recuerdos. En aquella mansión. El corriendo delante de Blaise entre risas amenas mientras Blaise intentaba agarrarle. Corriendo velozmente, como el auror que era, hasta que ¨supuestamente¨ tropezaba y caía al suelo siendo alcanzado por el otro. Recordaba ser tumbado en el suelo recibiendo un beso hambriento de su esposo y sus caricias le hacían perderse totalmente. _

 

_ Y velozmente sus recuerdos se volvían pesadilla… _

 

_ \- Ron, vamos a bajar con ellos un rato vamos, estar aquí solo te hace daño - _

 

Y esa mañana mientras el veía a ron levantarse y bajar en medio de una estela triste Harry se prometió que su amigo jamás se dejaría morir de dolor. Y el ya tenia la forma de hacerle regresar…

 

Casi un mes después Ronaldo salía de la cama a regañadientes cuando Harry abriese las cortinas de su recamara para sacarle de  la cama.

 

\- por merlin Harry son las 6 de la mañana déjame dormir! –

\- no ven, quiero mostrate algo –

 

Así que de mala gana se vistió y se monto en el auto con su amigo y con su hija. Lily iba texteando, con su hijo de seguro, mientras Harry bebia de su copa con una de esas sonrisas que no le veía desde la escuela. Algo que le extraño, pero lo dejo estar.

 

Sus ojos no pudieron abrirse aun mas de la sorpresa. Su casa! Su casa! ERA SU CASA! 

 

Se bajo del auto aun sin poderlo creer. Su hermosa casa estaba reconstruida. Sus jardines se veian igual de hermosos, los caminos de piedrecillas como el las había decorado.

 

\- se que en vez de arboles tenias ladrillos en el camino, pero no consegui los ladrillos que usamos en aquella época lo siento –

 

Ron solo pudo asentir a sus palabras y entro a la casa caminando por el camino empedrado. Era como estar en un sueño del cual en cualquier momento despertaría. No podía creerlo, entro a la casa y recorrio cada salón hasta llegar a su recamara.

 

\- Ron ven! – bajo las escaleras y entro al salón. 

 

Se quedó estático viendo al chico de pie en la estancia. Su hermosa sonrisa dedicada solo a el, esos ojos con los que soñaba día a día con volver a ver y esos brazos que se abrían en esos momentos solo para el. Corrio a abrazarle mientras rompía en lágrimas.

 

\- MI AMOR, BLAISE! –

\- agradece a tu sobrina amor, ella fue la que me ayudo a volver con ustedes –

 

Ron miro a Lily que estaba roja como tomate y quien salio del salón con su padre para darle una oportunidad de estar solos otra vez.

 

\- ya no mas mi amor, ahora seremos felices como antes –

\- no me vuelvas a dejar jamas –

\- claro que no, pero creo que tendremos que llenar la casa de risas otra vez… risas infantiles –

 

Ron se puso rojo como tomate antes de recibir el beso que el le estaba dando. Y rio cuando le tomo en brazos. Una risa como la que Harry había dejado de escuchar cuando su amigo perdiese a su familia en aquella noche desastroza.

 

\- empecemos ya! -


	15. Prologo

La música comenzó a sonar justo cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron para ceder el paso a la hermosa novia. Colgada del brazo de Harry Potter Lily caminaba por el alfombrado con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Su vestido era el mismo que usara su abuela, Lily Evans, el día que se casara con su abuelo, James Potter. Un hermoso velo de seda que caia cubriendo su melena bajo una cascada de mágica seda que daba la ilusión de que estuviese cubierta por un manto de flores. El vestido dejando al descubierto sus hombros y solo un poco de su busto, al estilo clásico de los vestidos de novia le hacia ver como la doncella que la mayoría del tiempo se empeñaba en no parecerlo.

 

Ese día sin duda el mundo mágico vería la unión de esas dos poderosas familias. Y mientras caminaba al altar Lily recordaba el recorrido que tuvo que hacer hasta estar allí…

 

**Una pequeña caminaba por las calles desoladas a las tantas de la noche. Bailaba al son de la música que escuchaba de sus audífonos mientras sin darse cuenta pequeñas lucecitas se movían a su alrededor. Desde las sombras unos ojos azules le observaban sin poder despegar la vista de esa hermosa hada.**

 

**Choco de frente con el niño y este le ayudo a levantarse. En ese momento fue como si dos mundos se uniesen. Porque apenas sus manos se tocasen la lámpara de la luz que les iluminaba había estallado con estrépito dejándoles en la oscuridad en medio del grito de miedo de la pequeña que había terminado abrazada al cuerpo del más grande.**

 

En la segunda línea de los invitados vio a Ronald Wesley hablando con su flamante esposo. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella sonrió ruborizada viendo el vientre semiabultado de Ronald.

 

**\- niños? –**

**\- si, cuantos querrías?**

 

**Miraban las estrellas en el firmamento cuando de pronto Lily había sacado ese tema a la luz. Él se giró de costado para mirarle y suspiro dándole un beso amoroso.**

 

**\- todos los que tú quieras –**

 

En el altar había puesto varios cuadros. Mcgonagall, la inolvidable maestra que le enseñase todo cuanto sabia como bruja. Dumbledure, el inolvidable maestro al que a pesar de todo su padre debía su enseñanza mágica. Sirius Black, que sonreía y aplaudía en su cuadro pitándole a la menor de las blacks, este también llevaba una discusión con James Potter que le decía que ella era una potter y no una black. Mientras a su lado tanto Narcissa Black como Lily Evans les mandaban a callar con diminutos ¨shhhhhhhhhhhhh¨…

 

**\- Como debes sentarte?**

 

**La mujer terminaba de arreglarle el cabello mientras la niña se mantenía sentada en el asiento.**

 

**\- con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en la falda**

**\- por que…**

**\- una malfoy jamas será encontrada en una posición indecorosa –**

 

**El espíritu de la rubia mayor le abrazo efusivamente**

 

**\- muy bien mi niña adorada, ahora… vuelve y dime como debes bajar las escaleras –**

 

**La niña se miraba en el espejo delante de ella y poco a poco se vio bajando las escaleras de esa casa como si fuese una mujer.**

 

**\- no debo mirar al suelo, si tropiezo debo erguir la cabeza y con solo una mirada acallar todas las burlas.**

**\- por que…**

**\- por que una malfoy es capaz de hablar con la mirada**

 

**La puerta se abrió en ese momento y la niña grito emocionada**

 

**\- PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII –**

**\- Te divertiste con la abuela –**

**\- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –**

 

Llego a su lado y sonrió tomando su mano para mirar al ministro mágico. Así comenzaría su vida…

 

Esa mañana había entrado a la iglesia como una Potter y saldría siendo una Zabini con todo el orgullo.

 

\- QUE ES UNA POTTER PERRO PULGOSO –

\- SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! –

 

Un nuevo día comenzaba en su vida…

Una nueva vida comenzaba desde ahí…

 

Y ella la viviría como una Malfoy…

Por qué…

Porque una Malfoy pisotea a todo aquel que se metía con su familia…

 

Simplemente porque era una Malfoy viviría la vida con plenitud!

 

\-----------------

 

por fin la termineeeeeeeee...

que me ah costado, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado....

gracias por adelantado a todos los que la lean y gracias futuras a todos los que la comiencen de ahora en adelante ^^...


End file.
